The Untold Story
by spoiled princez
Summary: Yuki finds an old library book about the legendary Youko Kurama. Once she opened it, she soon finds herself in Demon World as Yana, a silver kitsune in the fox thief's past. KuramaxOC.
1. Acquaintance

**Hey guys, 'tis a short fic I made for a contest at another site. Well, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

BAM!

I woke up with a start… and a pounding head. I've rolled over the futon too much again.

It was that dream once again. Youko Kurama, the legendary fox thief, being chased down by hunters, with me running after them, begging them to stop—as if I could get them to listen. And then the dream would always end when the fox's hind leg got shot by one of the hunters' arrows, leaving him unconscious.

But what if I _did _stop them, would Youko Kurama be able to escape? What would happen then? Would I be able to save him?

If only I could be in that moment…

I shook my head. I've been reading too much on this _legend_.

Having rolled up my futon and put it in the cabinet, I got dressed and went downstairs.

I'm off to some adventure today.

* * *

Meiou Private High School—this town's most prestigious school where students have either the money or the brains to have them qualified to attend the school. Ranking first in the entrance exams, I got in through the school's scholarship program.

I stood in front of its huge gates in awe. School is still two months away, yet I'm already so excited.

I could've stood there forever just daydreaming if it hadn't been for the sun's rays starting to shine overhead. Shielding my eyes with my arm, I turned to my left to continue walking… and crashed into someone. The impact had me laid flat on my back on the concrete sidewalk. I lay still with my eyes wide in shock, unable to make a sound.

"Oh no," I heard a worried voice nearby, and shuffling of feet towards me. A guy appeared before me and knelt by my side. "I'm very sorry," he continued, gently grabbing my shoulders and sitting me up, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Wait a minute; this guy looks kind of familiar. He has red hair that runs past his shoulders, with two long forelocks framing his face. Those emerald-green eyes seem to pierce through any soul and would make you think he could see right through you.

Oh, that's right. I remember now. He's called Shuichi Minamino, Meiou High's top student. I saw his picture when I got a private tour of the school last week.

His lips moved, as if he was saying something, but I must've tuned out the words.

For a while I was too entranced to talk, until he helped me on my feet.

"I'm so sorry…" he said.

"It's okay," I smiled kindly at him.

Afterwards was an awkward silence as we just stared at each other. And he was still holding my hand.

I could feel myself blushing, so I cleared my throat to break the silence and get away quickly. "Well," I turned to the direction of the next street on my left once again, where I intended to go at the first place, and then waved at him, "thank you anyway, for helping me up. I'll be on my way now. See you around."

I heard him laugh lightly as I walked away, and all of a sudden he was walking by my side.

"Would you mind if I accompany you?" he asked. "It's really lonely to walk alone on a hot summer day."

Wow. A really cute guy asking to keep me company? How sweet of him! "No, I don't mind," I replied.

He smiled. "What's your name, then? I am Shuichi, by the way."

"Yukiko..." I answered. "But most people call me Yuki."

"That's a nice name. So Yukiko-san, may I ask where you are off to?".

"A library…"

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	2. The Book

"A library?" he repeated. "Which particular library is it?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Well, actually, I am in search of one. The school's library won't be open until school starts."

"You mean Meiou's library?"

I nodded.

"Hmm, you must be a new student. I don't remember seeing you before," he said.

"I am," I smiled. "I just moved to town with my mom quite recently."

"I see. So you are the new owners of the house beside the ramen restaurant."

"Yes. My mom actually said we've lived there before when I was still a baby. But then we moved when I turned two years old, so I don't really remember the town much."

"Well, I'm sure you'll like it here."

"I already do; it's really peaceful and orderly…" I hesitated for a while. "Do you know any other library around here?"

"There are two or three, but if you want a wider range of books, we have to go out of town. I know of a huge library that hosts a large number of genres of books."

My eyes widened in amazement. "Oh Shuichi-kun, if you don't mind then please take me to this library. I don't care how far; I just need to get a dose of good books."

Shuichi chuckled. "Then follow me, Yuki-chan," he said.

Boy, it is indeed huge. And the fact that this library was built near a temple outside of town makes me feel there's something magically mysterious about this place.

"Ohayou," we were greeted by a middle-aged looking woman behind a wooden desk by the entrance.

"Ohayou," Shuichi and I greeted back with a bow.

The woman, who must be the librarian, smiled at me. "Why, Shuichi-kun brought someone along today! I bet you love books as much as we do here. What kind of books would you like to read? We've got plenty of books of different genres in this library," she motioned to the huge bookshelves behind us.

Her cheerful warmth had me excited. "I love almost all kinds of books, but legends—oh, especially folk legends—are what strike my fancy the most."

"Well then, if it's legends you want, they could be found in the fantasy section. There are a lot, but finding a book should be easy." She turned to Shuichi. "Could you please do me a favor, Shuichi-kun, and assist Miss… oh, gomen, I forgot to ask your name."

I giggled. "I am Yuki."

She laughed lightly. "Okay, Yuki-chan, Shuichi-kun here would be your guide. Just take your time, and please feel free to approach me with your concerns. Enjoy reading!"

We thanked her, and with that, Shuichi ushered me towards the library's fantasy section. A few people are also in the library with us—children, adults, and even some teenagers. Wheeled ladders are provided in each aisle of bookshelves so that readers could reach the high shelves.

We stopped at the middle left part of the library, where a huge sign board hung from the ceiling. It read:

Fantasy Literature:  
Supernatural, Myths, Legends, and Magic  
(243-250)

"Here you go, Yuki-chan," Shuichi said. "Would you like me to help you find a book?"

"No thanks, I'm sure I could manage."

He hesitated. "Very well then, I'll be at the Science section," he pointed to a part of the library not so far from where we are now. "We could meet up by the librarian's desk when you're done."

"Okay," I agreed. "See you later then."

Each bookshelf is under a specific category, so finding where the folk legends are was easy. I've picked out a few and took them to the table in the readers' area. However, it turns out a lot of the legends in these books are already so known to me that I've got them memorized long ago.

I continued to look for more new folk legends, but to no success. I sighed as I reached the last aisle of bookshelves, #250. I hope I could finally find something interesting here. Looking up, a thick silver binder at the topmost shelf caught my eye.

I carefully climbed up the ladder. With my right hand on the ladder's railing, I used my other hand to pull the silver book out… not knowing how seriously heavy it is for me to carry it in one hand only.

BAM! The sound echoed through the whole room when I accidentally dropped the book. From above the ladder, I saw everyone turn to me.

I sweat dropped. Oops. "I'm sorry," I grinned sheepishly. I waited until they all got back to their own businesses before climbing back down as quickly as I can.

I picked up the book and turned it over to the front cover, blowing the dust off… and was astonished at what I have read.

THE UNTOLD STORY:  
The Account of _the_ Youko Kurama, the Great Fox Thief

My eyes seem to widen with every second. I was rendered speechless.

_A whole book about Youko Kurama? Wow. Just…wow. _

I was about to open it when I heard Shuichi behind me. "Yuki-chan, are you alright?"

I turned to face him and nodded, smiling. "I finally found a book I liked. How about you?"

"I was just waiting for you to finish," he replied. "But are you going to borrow that book? It's almost lunchtime."

"It is?" I looked at my own wristwatch. It's 11:45 AM already. "Well then, I guess it couldn't be helped." I smirked. "Besides, I'd much prefer to read this to myself in my own room."

Shuichi decided to stop by the ramen restaurant beside our house to get some lunch. I told him that he could just go to our house instead and let me cook lunch for us, but he insisted on eating in the restaurant.

We were seated at a corner of the restaurant, waiting for our orders. I set the heavy book on the table. And then I saw Shuichi's eyes widen in shock. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"This book…" he muttered.

"Huh? What's with it, Shuichi-kun?"

He was silent for a while, but soon he looked up and smiled, though I could tell it was forced. "It's nothing. I just thought it looked familiar to me."

I frowned slightly. What could be in this book that made Shuichi react like that? I was about to open the book when he put his hand over mine.

"Just read this when you get home. We are about to eat," he smiled kindly.

I looked up and saw the waiter with a huge tray in his hands, so I put the book under the table to make space for the two bowls of ramen.

With the waiter gone, Shuichi and I broke our chopsticks apart at the same time. "Itadakimasu!" we grinned at each other, and then started eating.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	3. Anticipation

Although my house is just beside the ramen restaurant, Shuichi insisted on walking me home. "The book would be too heavy for you to carry," he reasoned.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like the house is a few miles away." I reached for the book in the table, only to find that he was already holding it. That's fast.

"I win," he smiled. "Shall we go now?"

I sighed. "Well, what else can I do now?" And then we started on our way.

Laughter could be heard from inside the house. Maybe my mom's friend came over again.

We knocked. "Gomen kudasai," I said.

The door soon opened, and a tall black-haired woman with a kind face, Shiori-sama, appeared before us. Her eyes widened at seeing the redhead beside me. "Shuichi?" she exclaimed.

Shuichi looked shocked too. "Okaasan…" he said.

* * *

I sighed frustratingly as I set the library book on my dresser table. I could've started reading now if it weren't for the irritating cardigan is already sticking to my skin.

Once in the bathroom, I immediately took off my sweaty cardigan off me and threw it in the hamper along with the clothes I've stripped out off, and then stepped into the shower, not caring if the water's freezing cold.

I got dressed in a cotton shirt and shorts afterwards. I never wore sleeveless clothes—well, except for some dresses, but even then I cover up with a cardigan—because of my weird birthmark. On my left shoulder is a mark shaped like two half-spheres facing each other, which makes it look more like a _bite mark._

There came a knock on my door. "Yuki-chan," I heard my mom say, "please come downstairs. The Minaminos will be back soon to have dinner with us."

Shuichi turned out to be the son of Shiori-sama, my mother's childhood best friend who's been a frequent visitor in the house since we moved here.

I sighed. She and Okaasan were so delighted that their children met without them introducing us to each other. I said it's just a small world, while my mom believes it's '_destiny_.'

I groaned. I could've started reading about the life of Youko Kurama—cue fangirl squeals—if it weren't for that dinner. Okaasan knocked again, and that's when I got out of my room.

Oh well, I guess my Youko Kurama obsession would have to wait.

* * *

Dinnertime came. Uneasily I sat by the table across from Shuichi, who ate in silence like me as our mothers engaged in their 'small talk'.

But just when I thought I'd have to endure another hour like this—listening to the conversation and throwing in short responses of my own when necessary—Shuichi excused the two of us from the table, saying he wants to talk to me.

I eagerly agreed, and so we went out to the garden. We sat at the bench near our back door.

"Thanks, Shuichi-kun," I started, "for saving me back there. I'm afraid I'd get too bored."

He chuckled. "I could tell from the look on your face."

I smiled. "Um, Shuichi-kun…may I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he smiled back.

"Are you familiar with the library book I borrowed? You seem to be shocked when you saw the title…"

Shuichi became silent for a moment, as if he was thinking of his answer. "Well," he finally said, "yes. It's a good book, actually."

"I see," I nodded, "But please don't give any spoilers!" I tried joking, and he laughed along.

But something tells me he's more than familiar with the book. The ambiance between us suddenly changed when I asked that question. And judging from his reaction, there must be something more to it than being just a '_good book'_ for him.

And that makes me all the more excited…

* * *

The Minaminos went home soon. I immediately did my chores just to get upstairs. My heart is beating wildly with every step I took.

When I got to my room, I noticed something unusually bright by the window. It was the book—set on the dresser table beside my window—and it seemed to shine under the moonlight.

As though I was hypnotized by its light, I went towards the table and touched the front cover. I ran my hand slowly through the letters in the title, tracing Youko Kurama's name.

I smiled.I've never been _this_ excited.

With that, I opened the book.

And right then, I was blinded by another light...


	4. Weird

The light slowly vanished. I couldn't move, nor open my eyes.

I must've been lying on my back, on something soft… but why does it smell like damp earth? A cool breeze suddenly blew by, bringing with it forest scents.

Wait, aren't I in my room? And why would I be lying on my back when I was just standing a while ago? And why am I even in this immobilized state in the first place?

My thoughts were interrupted when I was lifted up gently by what seemed to be strong arms. Strange… These arms couldn't belong to my mother. Besides, I wasn't just lifted up; I was _cradled_ in someone's arms. I'm taller than my mom now, so she couldn't possibly be this person.

My heart beat wildly. This person's scent is also nowhere near familiar. Who could this person be, then? Or, is this even a _person_?

I felt that I was being moved to another place at quite a speed. Just where am I being carried to? I'm getting more and more nervous by the second.

Soon, we finally stopped. I was lowered down into a sitting position, my back resting against something rough. What felt like hands then rested on top of my thighs. That's when I felt my energy come back to me and creep through my veins. I immediately opened my eyes…

…and gasped…

This face…this gorgeous face in front of me, without a doubt, belongs to _Youko Kurama_, the legendary fox thief I've been reading about. What is he doing here? Is this some kind of a dream?

He then smirked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

_He…talked?_ I reached out to touch his cheek—it was smooth, flawless, and felt… _real?_

His eyes closed, and he smiled mischievously. Before I could withdraw my hand, he caught it and pressed my palm against his cheek. "I didn't think you'd be too hasty," he then kissed the back of my hand.

He opened his eyes and leaned in all of a sudden. I backed away until my head touched a rough surface. I looked behind me and saw it was a tree trunk. I turned to face Youko again, only to find him leaning so close to me that our foreheads almost touched. I gasped as he caressed my face.

"You're pretty straightforward," he licked his lips. "I like that." He leaned in closer until his lips met mine.

I froze in shock for a moment. But no sooner did I push him off me and slid away from him.

"Are you resisting me?" he glared.

"I…I believe I have all the right to," I managed to say, glaring back.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me for a while. Then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Right, you are still completely oblivious of it."

"What are you talking about?"

His expression got serious. "You were already sold to me, Yana."

"Yana…?"

"I believe that's what your mother said your name was when she sold you."

I frowned. "This is ridiculous. I'm going home now." I stood up and turned away from him, but I was instantly pulled back by the wrist and forced to face the fox demon again.

"Why would I even believe you?" I added. "You're just a figment of my imagination!"

He chuckled. "You must have a hangover from the sleeping drug I gave you." He pulled me closer to him. "But honestly, I'm not a hallucination, Yana. _I am real._" His hand went dangerously low, so I pushed him harder away this time.

I jumped a few steps back and wrapped my arms around my chest, as if I could protect myself that way. And then I noticed this isn't the same texture as the cotton shirt I was wearing before. This one's silk. I looked down and saw that I'm wearing a grey dress that ends just above my knee.

Another breeze caused my hair to cover my face. "Oof…" I shoved them away from my eyes, but then I had to get a few strands again to examine. What's with this odd color?

I looked around. What in the world is happening here? What am I doing in a forest? And why is Youko Kurama here, alive and talking to me?

I'm so full of questions, and Youko isn't of any help either. I turned away from him and noticed a lake. Absentmindedly I went towards it. Supposedly, I would've seen my reflection in the water—a brown-haired girl with hazel eyes. But instead a slightly taller, silver-haired girl was staring back at me, with the same silver dress I'm currently wearing.

I looked back at Youko, who was staring at me in wonder. "What's… happening?" I finally asked out loud.


	5. New Home

Seeing the confused expression in my face, Youko went towards me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You're not sick, aren't you?"

My eyes were wide in shock as I shook my head.

He kissed my forehead. "Maybe you're just surprised at the sudden events. You'll get over it soon as we arrive to your new home."

"N-new home?" I repeated, looking up at him.

He smirked. "Come." He let go and started walking away. He had this air of authority that just pulled me to follow, even with my uncertainties.

We walked in silence, with me trying to keep pace with him. The surroundings, even though I haven't seen them before, seem familiar. It was like I've been here long ago. But that would be impossible, wouldn't it?

I mean, Youko is here with me.

And I mean Youko Kurama, a _fictional character_ in the books I've read before. I really love reading those. There were actually a few books about him, and I haven't met anyone who's familiar with his story. It was like his legend was meant to be hidden, which adds up to the mystery.

Maybe this is just another strange dream, a part of the dream I've been having for a long time—the dream where I was chasing the hunters in pursuit of Youko.

Oh well, if this _is_ a dream, I'll just wait for me to wake up. I might as well relish every moment. Hah, maybe I'll even test my smarts, on how much I know this fox demon. Either way, I'll just go along with this dream until it ends.

* * *

Youko led me to a deeper part of the forest, where a huge castle-like structure lay, hidden behind an even bigger tree. I stood there in awe. I remember reading about something like this, and seeing it in front of me was just…incredible.

"This is your new home, Yana," he said.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered.

He chuckled. "This was one of the castles we ambushed long ago. It was big enough to accommodate us, so we decided to make it a hideout."

Oh yes, I remember this was Mizu Castle, the one Youko and his entourage of thieves ambushed because of a crown jewel inside. I read about it in one of the books I've got from a bookstore years ago.

"Now," he continued, "you are to live here with me and the other thieves. But keep in mind that you only talk to others when necessary. Aside from that, you're only allowed to speak to me."

"But why? Isn't that too harsh?"

"I'm pretty jealous," he looked sideways at me. "I don't like anyone getting near what's _mine._ Remember that."

I gulped. He sounded so scary.

We continued towards the doorway, where he typed in something on a black device attached to the wall beside the double doors. The doors opened with a huge creak. We were greeted by two dark-haired girls with cat ears.

"Master Youko, is that her?" one of them asked.

Youko responded with a half-smile. "Yana needs her rest, so we'll meet you up later." Then he waved them off.

I was led into a large room. Youko went to stand by a window. I remained standing as I kept looking around, like a child entering a new toy store.

"You seem to be okay now," Youko observed.

I turned to him. "Well, not… really." Maybe I should add in some drama just for fun. "Would you be okay if you found out your mother gave you to a stranger?" I tried to use the best 'I'm-about-to-cry' voice I could manage.

"Well," he replied, "I have no idea."

I sweat dropped. Yeah, one of the books I've read said Youko grew up without his parents. How come I forgot about that?

"What?" I asked in fake surprise.

"I grew up without even seeing one of my parents. So I don't know how I would feel in your situation." He came closer. "But why continue being sad when you're here with me, in this huge castle? Other female demons would do anything just to be with me."

I frowned. Is he _this _full of himself? "Well, I'm not like the other… wait did you say demons?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're in Demon World, Yana. There are no humans here, or any other creature. Is that how the drug affected you so much that you forgot you're a demon yourself?"

M-me…I'm a demon? What is he talking about?


	6. Warning

**A/N: Finally found the time to update! Sorry for the long wait. Schoolwork and exams are truly inevitable. **

**So here's the next chapter... hope you'd enjoy it.**

* * *

"What's wrong with those ears?" Youko asked when my hands shot up on my head. I had felt something twitching up there. I took hold of two furry, pointed things protruding on top of my head.

"E-ears…?" I repeated, sliding my hand down the side of my head, where my ears are supposed to be. Now I could only feel the side of my head itself.

Youko laughed. "The effect's worse than I expected. Now you think your ears' position is like the humans'."

My jaw dropped. Youko shook his head. He grabbed my arm and took me in front of a tall full-length mirror.

_Wow,_ was all I could say. I couldn't help but admire the reflections I'm seeing. It seemed… _surreal, _something that would've only existed in my imagination. Then again, this is just a dream, isn't it?

Both of us are really tall. If I remember correctly, according to the books I've read, Youko's height is about 7 feet. As I stood side-by-side with him, I noticed I only reach up to his chest.

"So you see," he explained slowly, "we are kitsune **(1)**, as evidenced by our fox ears and tail. You happen to be in the same race as me, a silver kitsune," Youko played with my silver hair.

I stared at my own reflection. The only thing similar to my own looks are the hazel eyes. The rest is far from what I really have, especially the body. It looked so mature, with larger breasts and wider hips.

I shivered when I felt his arm drape around my shoulders.

"Now this…" he fiddled with my left sleeve, as if he's about to pull it down, "is where I plan to make the mark."

"Um…" I tried to pry his hand away from me. I'm not going to let him see the ugly scar on my left shoulder. No one else had ever seen it, except for my mom though.

BANG! Youko grunted. He immediately pulled me closer to him, burying my head to his chest. I smiled as I took in his scent. He actually smells nice. He had this calming scent of roses.

"Oops, I must've disturbed something," I heard a male voice say.

"This better be good," Youko replied. Then he muttered to my ear, "Don't look."

"Why won't you let me see her face?" the newcomer asked. "I bet she's beautiful."

Youko tightened his grip around my waist. "_She's mine_. Until I officially left a mark, you won't be able to see her face."

"So you're planning to do _that_?" the guy laughed. "You must be crazy."

Youko sighed. "What have you come here for anyway?"

The guy cleared his throat and sounded more serious this time. "I'm proposing a new plan."

Youko heaved a dreadful sigh. "Let's talk somewhere else then. Meet me at the office."

With that, the guy left. Youko, still hugging me, whirled around until we landed gently on the bed. He was on top of me, staring at me intently. And he was too close—_dangerously close_—to my face.

I think I felt myself blush. "Y-Youko-san," I slid away from him to sit on the far end of the bed where the pillows are, and then hugged my knees.

"Why'd you become so shy all of a sudden?" he asked, confused. "What happened to your straightforwardness a while ago in the woods?"

"That was just… never mind." I glanced at my feet. "May I ask… what do you mean by marking me?" I looked at him, but seeing he was smirking at me, I looked away again.

Suddenly Youko was beside me. He reached out and pulled down the sleeve covering my left shoulder. I gasped. As an impulse, I pushed him away and covered the shoulder with my hand, glaring at him. How dare he…?

Wait a second. Something's strange about my shoulder. It doesn't… feel right. I couldn't feel the lump of the scar there.

Slowly, I lifted my hand to take a look… and gasped again. My eyes widened. My shoulder is _bare, flawless, with no trace of the ugly scar. _This body really isn't mine, but belongs to the 'me' in this dream.

"The mark I'll give you," the fox managed to get close to me again to place a soft kiss on my shoulder, "will make you my mate."

"M-mate…?" I repeated.

"Yes. In return, you'd have to mark me too, and I'll be yours," he smiled.

"But why does it have to be me?" I gulped, and then crossed my arms. "I'm sure there are others who'd be more deserving to be your mate."

"Like I said, you're a silver kitsune like me. I wouldn't want to commit to someone of a different race."

"Well, surely there are other silver kitsune out there."

Youko looked at me weirdly. "What an ignorant little girl," he poked my forehead. "Don't you know there're only a few of us? Silver kitsune are very _rare_."

I flushed in embarrassment as I looked away. I completely forgot about that. From what I've read, silver kitsune _are _few in number, so that's why they're considered a nice catch.

I changed the subject then. "But… confining me here until after you mark me seems too much…"

He sighed in frustration. "In this castle, I live with a band of thieves. They'll steal you from me unless you're already my mate."

"Oh come on, I don't think they'd do that—as if they'd even _dare _to try," I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure they're afraid of what will happen if they cross you."

He chuckled. "You have a point. But you never know." His smile got wiped off his face.

"So does that mean I'll be confined here until then?" I frowned.

Youko smirked. "Unless you want me to mark you now…" he leaned in, backing me up against the bed's headboard.

I shook my head immediately, blushing. Even if I think this is just a dream, I couldn't get myself to agree to that, even if I won't be able to feel him do it. Besides, I might be awake soon.

He then moved away, still smirking. "Then you'll stay here until we mated. You wouldn't allow anyone else to enter this room except for me and the maids who would give you your meals and anything else you'd ask for."

"And what if I don't…?" I challenged.

"Believe me, you have to." The smirk was gone, and his tone has changed too. "You don't know the danger you'll face once one of my men saw you… especially _him_."

I was about to ask what he meant by that when Youko stood up and started towards the door, sighing.

"I'll be off to work. Apparently, Yomi has come up with yet another _brilliant_ plan," he said, stressing at the word. As he opened the door, he turned to me again. "Remember what I said, Yana-chan." Then he left.

* * *

**(1)_ Trivia:_ There are no plural forms of words in Japan. So that means the word _kitsune_ could be used for plural purposes. **

**Oh, and btw, the fanfiction contest ended, and unfortunately, I wasn't able to submit this story since I haven't finished it yet. Good news is, at least I'd be able to continue on with the story without having to risk quality, right?**

**So there you go for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think on that gray box below... xD Questions are welcome as well. ^^ **


	7. First Night

**Hey there, haven't updated in a while. As usual, school work is what kept me busy. I really am very sorry.**

**Oh, and I really want to thank the ones reviewing this fic. The reviews totally inspire and encourage me to write at least a few words each day. xD Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Anyway, here's an early Christmas gift from me to you. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

I smiled when I heard a knock on the door. At last, I'm finally awake. And that ridiculous dream involving Youko Kurama is finally over too… or so I thought.

When I opened my eyes though, I found myself still lying on the huge bed in the same room Youko locked me in a while ago. It seems like I fell asleep shortly after he left.

I sighed in frustration. I'm still stuck in this dream, in this strange world, in a different body—with a fictional character from the books getting ridiculously possessive over me. I cringed. I never thought Youko could be this creepy.

I was wrenched out of my thoughts when there was another knock. "Yana-sama, we've brought you dinner," a mature-sounding female voice spoke from outside the door.

I didn't answer, since I'm not actually sure if they're calling me.

After a moment of silence, another voice, which is a bit high-pitched than the first, spoke with alarm , "Are you alright, Yana-sama?"

It was then that I remembered Youko call me Yana before at the woods. "I-I'm fine, don't worry," I answered, hopping out of my bed and walking towards the door.

I heard them sigh in relief. The first voice, the mature one, spoke again, "May we come in, Yana-sama? We were sent by the Master."

"Do you mean Youko?" I asked.

"Yes," both of them replied.

"Hmm," I looked through the little hole, where I saw two girls with long bunny ears on their heads—one had white bunny ears, while the other one had black ears. The latter was holding a food tray, which had me convinced that they were telling the truth. So I turned the knob, only to find out it was locked from the outside.

Giggles resounded from the other side of the door. "The master gave us the key, Yana-sama," the one with the little voice said. I still didn't know which is which, since I've looked away from the hole. "Apparently, we're the only ones he entrusted it with."

I sighed. So it is true what those books say. When Youko wants something, he'll do necessary measures—and most often go beyond the extremes—just to protect it. But I know he's only like that with the treasures he keeps. I'm not quite sure if that's how he treats his _women, _too.

"Then if you guys have the key," I replied, "why didn't you just open this door in the first place?"

"It'd be disrespectful to walk in on you, isn't it?" the mature voice answered. "Who knows, you might be making preparations for this _romantic _night with the master."

I heard squeals of excitement from them. I grunted. Everyone in this castle must now see me as another one of Youko's women he gets to have in bed for a couple of nights.

"So may we come in now, Yana-sama?" the little voice prompted. "We're sure you're hungry from the long journey."

My stomach growled in agreement. "Uh yeah sure, I don't mind."

The next few seconds was a blur. Two flashes of movement came in so fast that the only things I saw clearly were the opening, closing, and locking of the door. In a matter of seconds, the two identical-faced girls, who turned out to be petite, stopped right before me.

And they just stared at me as if they've seen a ghost.

They stayed like that for a few moments until I waved my hand in front of their faces.

"Oh, we're sorry," they said at the same time, snapping back to reality.

"We forgot our manners," the one with black bunny ears, whom I recognized as the owner of the mature female voice, added before they curtsied.

I sweat dropped. "Please, you guys don't have to do that."

"But you are the master's chosen partner," the one with white bunny ears, the one with the high-pitched voice, answered.

"Yeah whatever," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Anyway, allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Shirosagi," the girl with white bunny ears smiled, and then motioned to her companion, "and this is my twin, Kurosagi. In accordance to Master Youko's instructions, we'll be your official maids."

"Nice to meet you then," I smiled. "I am Yu—oh, I mean Y-Yana. My name's Yana. But obviously you knew that already." I sweatdropped. I sounded dumb.

The two giggled. "You're pretty funny, Yana-sama," Kurosagi, the one holding a food tray, said as she led us to a kotatsu in the middle of the room where she set the tray down.

* * *

The twins kept staring at me the whole time I ate, as if they were watching a television show. People here get creepier by the minute.

I jumped when Kurosagi suddenly spoke, "It's no wonder Master doesn't want you out of this room."

I gulped. "So he's really serious about that?" I shook my head. "Cruel fox…" I muttered.

"Well, just look at you," Kurosagi continued. "You're tall, beautiful, and… wait. You're a silver kitsune, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, just like Youko."

"Wow," the bunny demons both exclaimed.

I blushed. "So," I tried to change the subject, "what would happen if I _did_ get out of this room?"

Their eyes widened in horror. "Oh Yana-sama," Shirosagi said, "We strongly advise you to _never_ consider that option until the Master allows you so."

I sighed. "Well it's not like I'd die if I step out of this room."

"You won't," Kurosagi said, "but my sister and I will be in huge trouble."

"Seriously?" my eyes widened. "Isn't that quite harsh, though?"

"True," Shirosagi agreed, "but that's how he is."

I sighed again. "Is this how it goes for the previous girls he had before?"

"No Yana-sama," Shirosagi said, "you're an exception, for he chose you to be his mate."

"You see Yana-sama," Kurosagi continued, "It is always big news whenever Master brings a girl home. He lets everyone see her by showing her around the castle. But this time, he didn't tell anyone else about you, especially the fact that you're a silver kitsune."

"And so that's how the huge curiosity to see you was built up outside," Shirosagi added. "You'd better be careful. They could be vicious."

We all gasped when we heard applause and a chuckle on one side of the room. I turned around and saw Youko standing beside the door and leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed as he listened to us talk. "Very well said, my little bunnies," he remarked.

"Y-you've scared us," I frowned.

He smirked at me, then turned towards the bunnies. "Has she finished?"

They nodded. Kurosagi nudged her sister and whispered, "Let's go."

Both of them cleared the table and quickly went outside, leaving Youko and I alone.

I remained quiet as I listened to my rapid heartbeat. I turned my back on him, for I couldn't look straight at his eyes. My heart started skipping a beat. I put a palm on my chest. Why do I feel like this?

I just stood there, frozen, listening to every step he took towards me. He reached me in a matter of seconds, pulling me in a tight embrace from behind.

"What's wrong, Yana-chan?" Youko whispered to my ear, sending chills down my spine. "What are you so nervous about?" He lowered his head to the level of mine. I gulped. Then I felt his hot tongue slowly run up my neck.

"Gah!" I pushed him with all my might. I succeeded, yet I lost my balance and fell on the floor. Before I could even move, he had already pinned my arms on my sides. "Get off me!" I shouted.

He smirked. "I didn't think you'd be so violent."

I frowned. "Get. Off."

He chuckled. "Alright, alright, I was just kidding." Then he pushed himself off me.

I turned on my side to sit up, but then Youko scooped me up in his arms and sat me on the bed.

"So how do you like it here?" he sat beside me.

"I can't even tell if I like this place one bit," I rolled my eyes. "Like, come on, am I really not allowed out of this room? What am I supposed to do all day, then? Sleep and wait for my food?"

"Well, you could do something else whenever I visit this room," Youko smirked.

My eyes widened in horror. "No. I won't. Never," I backed away from him.

He just laughed.

"Please Youko," I said, "Not now. I… need some time." Yes, time—time to wake up from this dream, that is.

"I understand," he replied, "But though I won't do anything _yet_, I'm still allowed to flirt with you, am I?"

"Well…"

"That's a rhetorical question," he smiled. "Now, go to sleep. It's getting late. Or would you like to have a bath first?" He pointed to a white door on the far left of the room. "That's the built-in bathroom. And that's where your clothes are," he pointed to a nearby wooden closet. "I'd call in Kurosagi to prepare the tub for you."

"Oh, no thanks… I think I could manage," I said, getting up from the bed and heading for the closet. I picked out a short-sleeved nightgown that ends just below my knees.

Once inside the bathroom, I made sure to lock the door before stripping down and taking a hot bath.

He was still there on the bed when I finished, his hands behind his head, looking straight at me. It was as if he'd been staring at the door all this time, waiting for me.

"Um, don't you have your own room?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'd like to stay here tonight. Besides, this is my castle. I could stay wherever I want, can I?" He patted the side of the bed. "Come."

I immediately shook my head .

He chuckled. "Don't worry. Like I said, I won't do anything."

Something in his eyes seem to show sincerity, and… hope? Hope of what? For me to believe him?

I shrugged. I'd get to know if he ever tries to make a move anyway.

I turned the lights off. I lay by Youko's side, and he immediately turned to face me. "Wait," I placed a huge pillow between us. "There. You're not allowed to go beyond this pillow, alright?"

I could see, by the faint light from the window behind me, Youko smile. He looks really handsome, even in the dark. If only he isn't a notorious pervert, I'd feel safe sleeping beside him.

He reached over to close my eyes. "Alright, but on one condition," he said.

I swatted his hand away to look at him. "What is it?"

Youko gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'd get to give you a good night kiss each night."

I smiled. "Okay."

Right then, as I closed my eyes, I realized why I've been so hooked on Youko Kurama's legend.

It's because all along I secretly wished he was real.

And though I won't admit it before, I really wish this dream would last longer.

* * *

**Well, holidays are coming up, and though there's still a ton of work left for us, I hope I'd be able to update sooner.**

**Please rate and review! I really appreciate it! **

**(Oh, and special thanks to my 'special friend' for promoting this on his page. Thanks so much!)**


	8. Surprise

**I'm back! Haha. Sort of. Well, it's been a long time since I've updated. Gomen... :((**

**So, here you go. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

I woke up to the sun's rays on my face. Once my eyes adjusted to the bright surroundings, I realized I'm still in Demon world—if ever that really exists.

All I know is that I'm still not myself—that I'm still in a different body, and I'm still in the room Youko confined me in.

_Youko…_

I turned to his side of the bed. He wasn't there anymore, but the pillow I put between us last night was still in place.

"Y-Youko…?" I sat up. I could hear the sound of an open faucet from the bathroom.

"Good morning, Yana-sama!" I heard Kurosagi and Shirosagi greet cheerfully.

I gasped in surprise. "Do you really have to do that?" I asked the twin bunnies, who were just entering the room.

"I told you we should've knocked first," Shirosagi nudged her sister.

"Do you think I could knock with the food tray in my hands?" Kurosagi replied. "Besides, I remember _I _told _you_ to knock first."

"Hmph," Shirosagi turned away from her and smiled at me instead. "So, Yana-sama, did you have a _good time_ last night?"

I stared blankly at them. "What?"

"Oh, you know," Kurosagi placed the food tray on the bed and sat beside me, "are you finally _Mrs. _Youko?"

I blushed a deep red as I understood. "N-no! N-n-nothing h-happened, actually."

"Really?" Shirosagi, who has rushed by her sister's side, exclaimed.

The bathroom door suddenly opened and Youko finally went out, fortunately—or maybe not. He was drying his silver hair with a towel while he was… _half-naked_.

I had to look away, for I caught myself staring at him with my mouth open.

"Good morning, Yana-chan," he said. I had to admit he sounded _sexy_. I shook my head. What the heck am I thinking?

"G-good morning," I stuttered. I could feel myself get redder.

"I can't believe I took so long in the bathroom," he said. "I was expecting to see you still asleep, _all alone_."

Kurosagi nudged her twin. "That's our cue," she whispered, and they scampered out of the room.

"So," he continued, playing with my hair as he sat close to me," I've thought about your request."

"Request…?" I repeated. I kept looking away.

"You said you wanted to go out of this room."

I gasped. "So you mean you'd let me?" Absentmindedly, I turned to him, only to quickly regret it.

I don't know where to look. If I avoided his entrancing hazel eyes and looked down, I'd get to see his bare chest. I closed my eyes immediately.

He laughed at my reaction. "Well, on one condition though."

"You...sure love conditions, do you?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"I won't be a great thief if I wasn't that clever, am I?"

"Oh please," I muttered.

He chuckled. "But I'll explain it later. In the meantime…"

My eyes opened wide in shock when I felt his lips against mine. My initial reaction should've been to push him away, but I just froze right then and there.

The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to give me goose bumps and make my heart race. I blinked repeatedly at him as he pulled away and smirked. I gulped.

_What...did he just do to me? And... why?_

"We have a heist today, so I'll tell you all about the condition I arrived with when I get back," Youko added before standing up.

I couldn't move; I couldn't speak. I don't know what's up with me now. I know I should be mad at him for stealing my first kiss, but…I can't deny that I'm all giddy deep inside.

"Eat up," he said, "or else your breakfast will get cold." He winked at me. "Unless you wanted to check me out though…"

"N-n-n-no way!" I turned to my breakfast and started eating right away.

He chuckled. "I see. You're embarrassed because of the kiss. Just look at you blush."

My eyes widened. I almost choked from suddenly swallowing my food. "St-stop bringing that up, please."

He laughed, and from then on, he didn't say anything more. He just started dressing… _slowly_. It's as if he's doing it on purpose.

But hey, don't get me wrong, I wasn't _watching_ him. I could only see him from my peripheral vision. I gulped. He's starting to remove the towel….

I turned away until I couldn't see any of him, and then continued eating.

"I suppose we'll be here right after dark," I heard Youko say after a few moments. He must've been finished. "So just wait until then. Also, I'd like to remind you that you're still not allowed to—"

"Yeah, I know, I know," I interrupted. "I won't leave this room, don't worry so much about it."

He sighed. "Well, that's good to know. Kurosagi and Shirosagi will come here to clean, bring you food, and prepare your bath. But if ever you need anything else, just call for them with this."

I looked at Youko, who was now standing by the door. He threw something at me. What I caught is a small black rectangle keychain with a rose-shaped button in the middle.

"The twins each have their own chokers with a sensor connected to it. They would come at a push of the button," he explained. "So, is there anything else that concerns you?"

"Um, none, I guess. Just… take care and be safe," I think I mostly mumbled the last part. I blushed again, realizing what I just said.

He smiled. "Don't worry; I wouldn't want to leave you alone in bed tonight."

"Youko Kurama!" I glared, but he just laughed as he left.

* * *

I became restless for the rest of the day.

I was too anxious and excited about what Youko has to say about my request.

And also… well um, it's because I… couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

Whenever I'd remember it, I'd touch my lips and smile a silly-looking grin. Then I'd feel a warm rush overwhelm me, and my hair would stand on end as the image of him coming out of the bathroom—with only a towel to cover him from the waist down—would flash on my mind.

Other than that, the whole day was boring. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to… there wasn't even a single book to read. I really hope Youko would let me out of here. I couldn't bear to be idle for the next few days.

Time went by slowly, so I was really glad when I finally saw the moon outside. I couldn't be any happier when I looked out the window and saw Youko from afar. He was with a lot of men, probably his comrades. They all seem to be happy. I guess their heist was successful.

Then Youko suddenly looked up and caught sight of me. His expression changed into a serious one. I assumed he doesn't want me to look out the window, so I walked away from it.

It didn't take long before he burst into the room. He was carrying a long black hooded dressing gown. "Put this on then come with me," he ordered. His voice rung with an air of authority that prompted me to follow.

The dressing gown was long enough to cover my feet. Its hood, meanwhile, was too big for my head that it already covered my eyes. "Um, do I really have to wear this?" I asked him.

"That would be fine. They won't get to see you if you wear that," he said. "Now keep your tail from swaying. They can't see that too."

I looked behind me. My tail was hidden, for the dressing gown doesn't have any hole for it.

Youko then grabbed my arm and led me out of the room. Maybe I was just so bored with being locked up in my room, or the corridor was really beautiful. There were intricate illustrations of waves inscribed on the light blue walls, where different kinds of shells were engraved. Huge chandeliers here and there lit up our path.

I looked down as I felt the floor rippling under my feet. I smiled. It was like walking through water without getting my feet wet. This was Mizu Castle, after all.

Youko led me through doors, past a winding staircase, until we reached the end of the corridor, where there was a wooden sliding door. Behind it was a dim staircase lit by torches on the walls.

I gulped. "What's down there?"

He smirked at me. "Are you scared? Don't worry; it's not what it seems like."

"Huh?" I stared at him in confusion.

He didn't answer. Instead, he took my hand and led me downstairs. Surprisingly, the steps weren't cold, and the air around us was actually warm. When we got to the bottom of the staircase, I saw three stretchers on one side of the room, while a huge bookcase was on the other side. A long table with chemicals was on the far end of the room. There was an equally long wooden cabinet on top of it. Torches lit up the room.

"This is the infirmary," Youko said as he let go of my hand and walked towards the table.

Afraid of being alone in a strange room like this, I tagged along.

He opened the cabinet above the long table. Inside were two wide columns—one for medicines and one for first aid. Youko selected a small bottle from the medicine column and gave it to me.

"What is this for?" I examined the bottle filled with red liquid.

"You have to drink it of course," Youko rolled his eyes.

"And?"

"Just do it."

I opened the round lid, and a strong concentrated scent came from it. I covered my nose and stared at Youko. "Seriously?"

Youko nodded and smiled. "Just take a few sips."

The liquid was surprisingly sweet though. And in just a matter of seconds after I drank it, I felt a warm rush fill my whole body all of a sudden.

"Youko?" I stared at him in confusion and fear. "What's happening to me?"

He took the bottle from me. "Take off the dressing gown," he smiled assuringly.

With the hooded dressing gown off me, he led me to a full-length mirror nearby. I gasped.

"My ears and tail… why are they… in a different color now?"

* * *

**Pretty short, but I hope you like it..**

**I'm pretty much in a tight schedule, and I realized I really have to squeeze this chapter update in. Hehe. xD**


	9. Trickery

**Now that was a LOOONG hiatus. I'm really really sorry for that, guys. There was graduation requirements, and then graduation of course, and a few summer vacation commitments I really have to take care of first.**

**But at least I'm back now! Yay! Haha. Now here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Crimson.

What once were silver has now turned into crimson—the hair, the ears, and even the tail.

"Youko," my voice cracked, "what's this?"

He put both hands on my shoulders. "Can't you see? I'm just granting your wish."

"And how is this…" my mouth slowly opened into a big 'O' as I realized his point. "So I'm guessing I'd have to drink that red liquid everytime I go out of my room?"

He nodded, smiling. "You weren't so slow as I thought," he muttered.

"Now what was that supposed to mean?" I frowned at him.

He laughed. "You're too cute when you get pissed. Anyway, as you can see, the potion will instantly turn you into a crimson kitsune...well, physically. However—"

I sighed loudly, cutting him off. "I knew there'd be a twist."

Youko smirked as he continued, "However, the effect would only last for twelve hours."

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Everything has its own limits. I'd be spoiling you too much if I let you out for longer than that, ain't I? So you'd better be back in your room before those twelve hours are over."

I rolled my eyes. "You're sounding more like a father to me."

He chuckled. "Do I?

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, I'm just being cautious. Who knows what could happen? You seem to be the gullible type."

"Whatever. You should learn not to be _too _controlling sometimes."

He shook his head. "I like things to be in order, so I won't get into a lot of trouble-which, in your case, is very likely without my guidance."

"How could you say that? You've only known me for days!"

Youko smirked. "That's what you thought. Why would I buy you if I don't know you enough?"

I frowned, thinking of some kind of insult to throw back at him.

"By the way, I highly advise that you only use the potion during daytime," Youko handed me the bottle back.

"And why's that?"

"The effect of the potion will wear off once moonlight hits you."

"Weird."

"But convenient, don't you think?" He leaned into me and spoke in a low voice. "I could have you all for myself the whole night."

"What the heck?" I jerked back as he tried to move closer, making me hit the full-length mirror behind me, tipping it over. It could've crashed into me if Youko didn't catch it in time.

There was a moment of silence as he shook his head. "That could've killed you, you know," he turned his head to face me.

"I could've escaped," my voice was still a bit shaky because of the shock of the near-death experience.

Youko raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right, you _could, _but even if that happens, which I highly doubt would, still…" he set the big mirror as it was before.

"Still…?" I prompted, clenching my fists. I don't think I could put up with another insult.

He turned back to me, frowning. "Do you know how _expensive _that mirror is?" he exclaimed.

I stared. So he's more concerned about the mirror. "So you actually _bought_ it?"

"Uh, well, no…" he looked away, slightly blushing. "But... but it's one of the most beautiful things I stole that I chose to put in this castle! It's practically worshipped from where I got it!"

I looked at it again. Its shining golden frame has intricate carvings on it, and the glass seems like those types that can't break easily. "Still, Youko, it's just a mirror," I smirked, picking up the dressing gown I wore when we went down here. "Besides, if it's that valuable, why put it in a place like this?"

"Why you little…" he muttered. "And where do you think you're going?"

"What do you think?" I smiled at him as I started for the stairs. "I'll make the most of my twelve hours of freedom."

"Huh, that's right. Because you should remember that you could only drink the potion _once a day_, Yana."

I stopped in my tracks. "O-once a day only?" I repeated.

"Yes," he walked towards me. "Too much of anything would cause you harm."

I sighed. "This potion has way too many conditions."

"You just complain a lot. Now, come," he gently grabbed my arm as we went back upstairs and outside the wooden door entrance, where Kurosagi and Shirosagi were waiting.

Now I'm having a bad feeling about this. And Youko, who was smiling down at me, is just about to confirm it.

"You know what to do," Youko said to the twins, who immediately took me from his grasp and linked arms with me.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked him.

He grinned. "I'll meet you in the banquet hall, Yana-chan. My men are expecting to see my fiancée."

* * *

The twin bunnies led me back to my room to dress me up in a gold and brown cocktail dress. **(1)** It's pretty simple, but I have to say it's really cute. A faint floral pattern covered most of the dress, starting from the chest down to the knee-length pleated skirt. Ruffles and ribbons accent the dress. There were even crisscrossed straps above the neck. However, the sleeves, which completely cover my shoulders, just have to be made of itchy fabric.

"What's with these sleeves?" I tried scratching my shoulders.

"That's to cover up the mark Youko gave you," Kurosagi said.

I stayed quiet for a moment, and then blushed when I realized what that 'mark' is, "B-but… there's none…"

Shirosagi held up a finger to her lips. "That's exactly the point. It's a ruse. He can't call you his fiancée without that mark, so we have to _pretend_ you have one."

I sighed. "You mean we have to lie again?"

The twins looked at each other before Kurosagi answered me, "If that's how you put it."

"He already cheated my real appearance by making the potion. Now he's also trying to deceive his subordinates even more?" I said.

"Well," Shirosagi started brushing my hair, "we're just taking orders, Yana-sama. Who knows what's going on in Master Youko's wild imagination?"

Now I had to laugh with them at that. Youko _is _strange after all. Based on the stuff I've read about him, it's something I never thought he would be.

Youko met me in the entrance to the banquet hall. He looked dashing in black, and I think my heart started skipping a beat when he smiled. I actually blushed when he took my hand and kissed it.

"Let's go, shall we?" he smiled again.

Suddenly I found myself at a loss for words. "Y-yes," I stammered.

The room literally fell silent when we walked in. All eyes are on us—well, on the new face, I guess, which happens to be me—which made me really uncomfortable. My palms are starting to get sweaty.

I secretly wished something would happen to divert everyone's attention. But then I had to take that back. I realized it won't be likely, because I could be tripping over these pumps the twins made me wear. Then I'd get more unwanted attention.

Getting noticed is nice, but not in this way. It's just nerve-wrecking. Too much attention isn't something I fancy, especially not from guys. And this room is just full of them. Or I should say male weird-looking creatures. I think they're different kinds of animal demons—bat, wolf, snake, you name it. There were a lot of them, so I didn't bother to count. My eyes stayed glued to the floor most of the time anyway.

These guys must be Youko's subordinates. You could see how they made way for us as we walked across the hall.

Youko led me to a huge platform in the center of the room. He smiled at me before turning to them, "Gentlemen, it is an honor for me to introduce this beautiful lady beside me. Behold, the soon-to-be mistress of this castle-Yana, my _fiancée_."

There was wild applause and hoots from Youko's men. I blushed even harder.

Youko raised a hand as a signal for them to quiet down. They did so, but they were all smiling and staring at me. I gulped.

Youko went on telling them some things he made up about me (or maybe that's how I see it, for I don't really remember anything about the 'me' in this world) while I looked around the room—surveying, but not looking straight at anyone's eyes.

Until someone caught my attention.

He's leaning by the window with his arms crossed. He wasn't smiling. He seems to be scowling. At me. I don't know why, but suddenly I felt chills running up and down my back. It was like his stare pierces through me… in a terrifying way.

I looked away and instead focused on what Youko was saying, but I just couldn't shake off the weight of his stare.

And so I gripped Youko's hand, hoping he'd notice.

* * *

**I'm really hoping to post three more chapters this summer. Wish me luck! :D**

**EDIT:**

**(1)****I put up a link at my profile, under the MEDIA category. ****I can't find a dress up game that has ****both ****nice dress options _and _****fox ears and tail****. ****Hehe. So basically this is what Yana-chan looks like in the dress, as well as being a crimson kitsune... well, just imagine she has crimson fox ears and tail there. xDD **

**So there you go! I hope you all liked it. Now, review time! Haha. :D**


	10. Rivalry

**Hey guys, I actually wanted to post this yesterday, but then I didn't get to finish it on time. It's been a very eventful day too. So, yeah, here you go.**

**Oh, and by the way, did you get to see the picture from the last chapter? If not, you could go to my profile and check out the link I put up there, under the MEDIA category. :D**

* * *

Youko didn't. No, he didn't notice at all.

Instead he proceeded with introducing his comrades.

First up is a bat demon. He wears a black sleeveless shirt, black pants under a white over cloth held by black belts, and black shoes. Black ribbons were wrapped on both of his arms. He also wears a tattered black hat that has a hole on top for his hair, which is pulled back into a ponytail.

He was actually standing by the door, but as soon as Youko announced he'll be making introductions, he rushed towards the front of the crowd. Well, more like flew his way to the front. The others didn't seem to mind his showing off though. And I was about to know why.

Smiling, Youko gestured for the man to speak. "I am Kuronue," he bowed, "Kurama's co-master of these men."

"Oh," I was taken aback by the courtesy, which seems uncharacteristic for him, "nice to meet you, Kuronue-san." I was about to return his bow with a curtsy, but Youko immediately squeezed my hand at my slightest move, like he already knew what I'm going to do. I looked up at him in confusion.

"You are not supposed to bow or curtsy or anything that would indicate that you're in a lower status than them," he whispered into my ear, "because you _aren't._"

"Alright," I muttered, feeling uneasy. I have a feeling everyone still heard what he just said. These guys must have extraordinary hearing, considering they aren't humans. I turned back to Kuronue and acknowledged him with a nod and a bright smile.

The raven-haired guy grinned back, his dark indigo eyes darting happily back and forth at the two of us as he fingered the circular pendant on his neck. "I'm glad Kurama finally settled on someone permanent. I wish you guys the best… nights," he said the last part in a low voice, but it's still loud enough for everyone else to hear.

And so there go the hoots and laughter again. I blushed harder, if that was even possible.

Kuronue bowed once more before stepping to the side as the crowd made way for someone.

It was the guy with the cold stare. He stopped in front of Youko and me. Getting a good look at him now, I noticed that this tan-skinned guy had three horns on his head.

He wasn't glaring now. In fact, he looked bored and indifferent now… or so it seems. He bowed like Kuronue did, but his gaze never left me. It was then that I saw a mischievous glint in his purple eyes. And then he smirked.

When he straightened up, he finally spoke, "My name's Yomi, the second-in-command." With the smirk still plastered on his face, he glanced at Youko. "I see you've picked a pretty good one this time."

I felt the silver kitsune tense beside me. Youko pulled me even closer to him as he stared at this Yomi in a murderous way. "Yes, Yomi, and I 'm not planning to be generous anymore."

From that brief exchange of words, anyone could easily tell the two don't get along that much. The others, who have known this fact for so long, remained silent. The tension in the atmosphere is so heavy, I could hardly breathe.

"H-hey," I tugged at Youko's hand.

Still frowning, Youko looked back down at me. He must have sensed my uneasiness because he smiled apologetically."I'm sorry about that," he spoke, nodding his head towards Yomi. "Please continue, my dear," he told me.

I couldn't help but smile back at the fox.

But then, as I looked back at Yomi, I found myself trying hard to keep my bright smile on. His grin is surely not a friendly one. "N-nice to meet you, Yomi-san," I nodded at him in acknowledgment.

"Yes, it's _nice_ to meet you too, Yana-sama~" he cooed my name.

Youko groaned as Yomi turned to walk away.

I could only stare. So that's what Kuronue and Yomi really looked like. I've only read descriptions of these two in books, but there weren't any pictures.

The tension in the room dissolved when we proceeded with the rest of his men. It's a good thing Youko introduced them by teams (with Kuronue close by giving side comments).

Apparently, there are about seven teams of five to six men. Youko would bring along one team—at the very least—when they go out on a heist. If it's a bigger operation, he'd bring in two to three. It's a rare occasion to go out thieving with all seven teams. It has happened once, and that was the time they ambushed Mizu Castle. This huge castle we're in. I've read about it. Youko must have real good leadership skills to handle a lot of men.

The higher-ups—Kuronue and Yomi, that is—are almost always with him on heists.

I remember reading about Youko and Kuronue's partnership. They're bestfriends, I guess I could say that. That's why he goes with every heist, except when he's just too tired or lazy. Or busy hitting on a girl. Yep, they really _are _the best of friends.

Yomi, meanwhile, works quite well with Youko, but weren't exactly _friends_. According to what I've read, Yomi's the total opposite of the kitsune. Youko's calm and calculative personality just clashes with Yomi's rash and reckless attitude.

From time to time I glanced at Yomi, because I just couldn't shake off this weird feeling he caused. He has been looking my way ever since he got back to his spot by the window. With some kind of interest now. Most of the time he was smirking, yet I saw him grin once or twice. A scary grin that just screams 'dangerous'.

"I've erased his memories, don't worry," Youko said.

"Huh?" I replied as I was lost in my thoughts. We were back at my bedroom now. I had changed into my nightgown and now sat in the bed while Youko washed his face in the bathroom.

"Yesterday, when I brought you here, Yomi walked into the room, remember? He saw you as a silver kitsune," he had walked out of the bathroom now.

"Yes and also did the two girls who opened the door," I said.

"Right," he wiped his face clean. "But as I said, you need not worry about it." He held up a small bag from his pocket, "I sprinkled this pollen all over the castle. These completely erase everything I don't want people to remember."

"Cool," I said in wonder, "But then… why is he looking at me like that?"

"Looking at you like what?" his face got dark.

I panicked. "D-didn't you see that? He was looking at me… m-menacingly."

He thought for a while as he examined his face in the mirror. And then he laughed all of a sudden, "Yeah, I guess that's it."

"What?"

"He's probably mad that I finally found my fiancée." As I gave him a confused look, he continued, "Like me, Yomi loves women. However, he only hits on those I bring home. After a night with me, he'd have the woman spend the next with him."

"So you mean… he recycles what you dispose of."

He looked at me and smiled, "I like the way you think."

"Speaking of which… how many girls have you brought home, Youko?" I asked absentmindedly. No sooner did I realize what I just said. My eyes widened.

Seeing my reaction, he chuckled. "Do you really want to know?" Even though I shook my head no, he continued, "Actually I lost count already."

"You're… unbelievable."

He sat on the bed and leaned close to me. "Well, at least I'm going to stop now that I've got you."

"Whatever, Youko," I sighed, trying to mask the giddiness I felt. Like last night, I put the huge pillow between us before I lie down.

He just smiled as he lay down as well. "Lights out then."

Then everything went black.

"Wow, I thought the lights are just manually switched off. How come you didn't tell me it has voice recognition?" I turned to the fox.

Youko already has his eyes closed, "You never asked."

"How am I supposed to ask about something I don't even know in the first place?"

He smiled. "You're pretty smart," he opened his eyes now, "and really talkative."

I giggled. "Say, Youko—"

"Kurama."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Kurama. Only a few call me by that name, mostly those who are close to me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are we even close friends?"

"We'll get closer sooner or later. Besides, as my mate, ain't it kind of awkward if you call me like how everyone else does?"

"Hmm, well Kurama does sound better," I grinned. "Okay, I'll call you that from now on."

He chuckled. "So what is it you'd want to say?"

"Oh, I just want to ask if you're going to leave again tomorrow."

"Nah, there are no plans for another heist yet," he grinned. "Why did you ask? Are you afraid you might miss me?"

"I was just… curious, that's all."

He laughed lightly as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I've got something planned for you tomorrow."

* * *

I stood in front of the dresser. My hair and ears were silver again, and so was my tail. Sighing, I picked up the hairbrush.

_I wonder how long this dream would be? _I thought, staring at my reflection.

I smiled as I took a glance at the bed behind me through the mirror. Last night, Kurama fell asleep faster than I did. And despite that, I managed to wake up earlier than him. He must be really tired from yesterday.

I climbed back on the bed and took this time to watch him closely. He wasn't snoring or anything, just sleeping so peacefully, breathing in a steady rhythm. His bangs almost covered his eyes, and his mouth seem to curve upwards into a smile. He must be dreaming.

He looks so innocent. Harmless. And cute.

Oh, come to think of it, his face somehow resembles someone I recently met. What was his name again? I leaned in closer, past the huge pillow, as I tried to figure out.

And that's when Kurama opened his eyes.

I was forced to come face-to-face with him then. He smiled. I froze in place.

"What is it, Yana-chan? Do you want to kiss me good morning?" he grinned.

I shook my head. Is it just me, or did it suddenly became hot in here? "I... I just woke up like this," I lied.

"Oh really?" he looked at me suspiciously.

There came a knock on the door. It was Kurosagi and Shirosagi with our breakfast. I have no idea how they knew both of us were already awake, but I'm really grateful that they came.

After breakfast, Kurama led me to the courtyard. It was beautiful, what with all the flowers and tall trees all around the place. There were even topiaries and bird houses. In the middle of it all is a huge marble fountain, where crystal clear water flows out from the top.

"What are we doing here?" I asked when we stopped in front of the fountain.

"What else? We'll be training, of course," Kurama beamed at me.

* * *

**So I've decided to do weekly updates every Tuesday and Wednesday. Wish me luck!**

**By the way, special thanks to Imo-neechan, who helped me describe Kuronue and Yomi. Thank you so much!**

**Oh, and before I forget, please leave a review! Let me know what you think of this chapter. It will be very much appreciated. :D**

**So... until next week!**


	11. Sensei

**Hi guys! As promised, here's your weekly update!**

**Oh, and there's a REALLY IMPORTANT announcement at the bottom. Please take the time to read it and take action. Hehe. Thanks!**

* * *

"Training? For what?" I asked.

"Apparently, your abilities need improvement," Kurama replied.

I stared. "What are you talking about?"

Kurama frowned and looked at me ridiculously. Seeing I was still confused, he groaned, running a hand down his face. "Your abilities, in other words, are your powers. Just take mine for example." He took out a tiny seed from his hair, "As a forest kitsune, I could kill and heal using even the smallest seed you could ever imagine, as well as manipulate all kinds of plants." With a flick of his hand, the seed turned into a flower, which latched on my shoulder and crept up to my hair, stopping just beside one of the ears on top of my head like a hairclip. "Those are just some of my abilities."

_Ooh, he's so cool, _I thought. _Getting to really see what he does is much better than just reading about it._ I touched the flower on my head and smiled. "Nice. Then what type of kistune am I?"

He looked at me like I just sprouted a new head. "Water."

"Ooh…" I stared at the fountain beside us dreamily. I looked back at him to ask some more questions, but he's looking at me like I just said something stupid. "What's wrong?" I said.

"I don't know if that's a trick question, or—though it's impossible—you seriously don't know that yourself?" he poked my cheek playfully. "Unless you banged your head real hard that you _forgot_ everything."

Oops. I _did _say something stupid.

Should I tell him I had amnesia? Or should I just play along? But that would be lying, right? But then telling him I've got amnesia would be lying as well, since there isn't anything to remember at all. Ugh. I also doubt that it would be believable.

I pushed his hand away from my face. "O-of course it's a trick question." I chuckled nervously. I tried changing the subject,"But wait, how did you know that?"

Kurama sighed impatiently. "I don't know if I've already told you this before, but I'll repeat it for your sake, just in case. Even right before you were sold to me, I've been watching you from afar, observing each and every move you make—especially when you use your powers."

I felt my whole face heat up. Youko Kurama... watching me? I wonder how the 'me' in this dream used the abilities of a water kitsune.

"However, I admit I wasn't impressed that much," he continued.

I sweat dropped. So much for flattery.

"Anyway, I figured it must be because you haven't reached you full potential," he chuckled at my disappointed stare. "You've still got a lot to learn, and I'm here to train you. I know you're capable of honing your abilities at a fast rate though. Otherwise, I wouldn't have taken you in. So, what type of water kistune are you?"

I was horrified. There are still types of water kitsune? How many are there all in all? I gulped. "I-I don't know…"

"Don't be silly."

"I really don't know, Kurama... s-sorry."

He face palmed. "Oh, this is too much." He heaved a big sigh before turning to me again. "Fine, let's just find that out ourselves. In the meantime, just show me what you can do," he gestured towards the fountain.

Now I know why I should've stuck with the amnesia excuse. I turned towards the huge fountain. What _can _I possibly do with it? My gaze drifted towards the fox, and then to the fountain, and then back at him.

Kurama tapped his foot impatiently. "Now, don't be shy. Just do something with the water."

"Like what?"

"Whatever you're capable of. Make it float out of the fountain, form some shapes with it, freeze it, stop its flow, anything. Honestly Yana, I'm serious here."

I pondered over his suggestions as I stared at the fountain once again. Will I be able to do even just one? I took a deep breath and focused on the water coming out from the mouth of the little fox statue on top of the fountain. Maybe I could make it float somehow.

But as they always say, you cannot always do things perfectly on the first try. I was only able to lift a small amount of water. And then it fell back on the pool of water.

I heard Kurama stifle a laugh. Hmph. Let's just see who's gonna laugh later.

* * *

I squealed with joy so loud that I frightened the nearby birds away.

"Did you see that?" my hands shot up to Kurama's arms. "Did you just _see _that?"

His expression remained serious. "That you were able to lift a small ball of water after sixteen tries? Yes, I've seen it."

"Aww come on, aren't you at least happy at my progress?" I smiled.

"You weren't even able to make it float for more than a minute," he stated matter-of-factly. "That isn't called progress. It's too slow for someone who is almost past their teenage years. It's something basic, yet you haven't even mastered it yet."

My eye twitched. He didn't have to rub it in. Besides, if I could manage to lift up water at that amount in less than a day, maybe I wasn't much of a beginner in the first place. It means that the mother I have in this dream must have done a pretty good job of honing the powers Kurama says I have.

"But, surely if I try again I could do better, right?"

"Hmph," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't disappoint me this time. Go."

Once again, I was able to get a small ball of water to float. Sixty seconds. I have to hold it up that long. I started counting in my head.

"Higher, Yana. Make it float higher," I heard Kurama say after twenty seconds.

Unthinkingly, I raised my head a little as I attempted to follow what he said. In response, the water did go higher. I smiled. Maybe if I move my body I'd be able to control the water more effectively.

I tried raising my left hand, and sure enough the water went up even more. _This is fun, _I tried swaying my hand from left to right, back and forth, as I watched the floating ball of water move along the direction of my hand. But then…

"Yana-sama!"

Shirosagi's call wrenched me out of focus, causing me to drop the liquid spectacle back into the pool of water in a huge splash. Leaving a certain silver fox beside me soaking wet…

"Oops," I almost laughed if it wasn't for Kurama's glare.

"YANA!" he lunged at me all of a sudden, but I was lucky enough to have run away.

But I guess I spoke too soon.

I felt my feet slip under me as vines suddenly caught and held me upside down in front of Kurama. I had to hold the skirt of my dress to keep what's underneath hidden .

"Gah! Put me down you perverted fox!" I exclaimed as I struggled to break free. The vines' grip on my ankles are really painful. "It's not my fault that I got surprised! I didn't do it on purpose, trust me! I won't do anything like that to you! Now please put me down, Kurama!"

He smirked. "Your wish is my command."

And I was dropped into the huge fountain.

As I pushed myself up to the surface, I heard the fox speak, "Bunnies, get her out of the water and then—"

I interrupted him from speaking when I tackled him down. I mean, _tried _to tackle him down. Kurama was just too fast for me and instead I ended up as the one pinned to the ground.

"It'll take you years before you could sneak up on me, Yana-chan," he smirked. I have to admit, he looks really sexy with his wet look. Oh wait. I did NOT just think that. I blushed as he leaned in close, "Besides, you should save your energy for later."

"Later?" I gulped.

"Let's just say we'll move on to the more interesting part of your training."

After lunch, Kurama led me to a huge room. It was so bright in there, what with the three massive lights on the high ceiling. At the far left of the room, different kinds of weapons are fastened to the wall by metal holders and glass cases. There was no other furniture, except for the two chairs at one corner and a table where a case of bottled water is placed. The cement walls are painted white. For ventilation, there are three windows all in all, one for each wall. Except for the wall where the entrance is, though.

"This is a battle arena," Kurama closed the metal door behind us.

My eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"

He smiled. "It is important for you to learn how to fight off anyone who poses any danger or threat. Also, it would give my comrades a reason to respect you even more." He walked over to the middle of the room, "Now, let's start by training without weapons first."

I panicked as I followed suit. I never once thought that I need to fight... physically. I much prefer verbal fights. I'm not actually the violent type. I mean, I've only fought off different kinds of creatures in video games and enjoyed watching action movies, but in real life I think I couldn't even hurt a fly.

Either way, I have no choice. Besides, he's here to train me, not kill me. I hope.

"I'll attack first," Kurama said as he stepped back to create distance between us. He stopped a few meters away. "The training will end once you hit me."

My heart was beating wildly. If he offers a deal like that, then that means it's hard to land even just one hit on him. "Kurama…" I hesitated. My mind was telling me I should bail out on this one, but unfortunately my tongue has other ideas. "Go easy on me, please?"

He smiled. "Don't worry; I'll be careful not to give you any serious injuries."

If that was something to comfort me, then it sure didn't work.

Kurama ran towards me to make the first attack. As he got close, he raised his hand to chest level as he prepared to lunge at me. I dodged, but then his other hand hit me by the waist. I jumped back, clutching my side. I didn't know it could hurt a lot.

He straightened up. "Oh come on, Yana. Are you chickening out already? I haven't even started yet," Kurama smirked.

I frowned as I tried to stand straight. "Then what do you call that?"

He ignored my remark. "I'll let you do the next attack."

I took in a deep breath before running towards him. I tried to land a punch at him, but he just gracefully dodged each attempt. Alas, he caught both of my fists and pushed me far away from him. I almost hit one of the walls because of the force.

Dusting myself off, I went to attack again, this time aiming to kick him to stop his movement. Wearing a dress put me at a slight disadvantage, since I have to be careful not to kick too high. But like before, my attempts were all in vain once he caught my leg mid-air and sent me flying towards a wall. This time, I really _did _hit the wall.

Kurama rarely attacked for the rest of the training, but when he _does _attack, he'd always hit me on the spot and make me feel like he's crushed my insides from the pain. Meanwhile, I also have to watch out when I attack, because once he catches an arm or a leg, I'd either be lying flat on my back on the floor or thrown into a wall.

He let me take a break after an hour. I was surprised, because I seriously thought it has been three hours already.

Anyway, I took this time to think of my next strategy. Attacking head on was not a great idea after all, so maybe I'd just have to sneak up on him. But judging from my attempt at the courtyard earlier, I might not be close enough to succeeding at that at all.

_Maybe if I distract him a little… _I thought as I drank from the bottled water Kurama gave me. _I just hope he's not a mind reader._

Once we resumed, I continued attacking head on to buy some time. After a few failed attempts at punching and kicking, I finally took a chance at feigning an attack.

This time I used both my arms to try to hit him on his chest, but like before, he caught both arms in mid-air. Not wanting to waste any second, I kicked him in the gut.

He yelped and jumped away in an instant, stopping at quite a distance from me as he crouched in pain. I mean, I hit him _there_… it must have hurt, right?

I was trying to catch my breath as I tried to process what had just happened. I fell on my knees from exhaustion, clutching at my chest as I smiled at my triumph. Alas, I could finally rest now.

I looked up and saw Kurama staring with a smirk on his face, but the pain was still evident in his eyes. It made me feel guilty. "Congratulations, Yana," he spoke in a surprisingly clear tone. "Training's over for today." He laughed lightly, "I have to commend you for that though. I was actually expecting I'd just have to end the training, whether you've hit me or not, because of the potion's time limit."

I was too tired to retort or fire an insult back. "Well, expect the unexpected."

He chuckled as he stood up and held out his hand to pull me up to my feet. "Let's just clean ourselves up and get ready for dinner. You still have five hours left until the potion wears off."

* * *

"You could either be an ocean or river kitsune," Kurama pointed out. He had brought in a huge book from his private library into my bedroom, insisting that I should learn about the types of water kitsune before I could go to sleep.

"Seriously Kurama, can't that wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it can't. It would just take too much of our time. We still have to train," he started flipping through the pages.

Kurosagi and Shirosagi have brought us something to drink to keep us awake. Mine was hot chocolate (topped with marshmallows), while Kurama opted for tea. I took a sip from my mug as I watched him stop and scan a page. "So what did you find?" I set my mug beside me. I managed to convince him that sitting on the floor would be much more comfortable.

He pushed the book towards me. "Read the whole page," he pointed.

Apparently, there are a lot of elemental types of kitsune. I happen to belong to the water kitsune clan, which consists of the ocean and river kitsune. Together, they comprise the tsunamido.

Ocean kitsune could be described as the natural warriors. They control water in a more violent scale. They are able to cause strong storms, initiate floods, create tsunamis, and even summon creatures from the ocean depths. Also, ocean kitsune are quite moody—they could be calm and easy to get along with at one point, but could be really out of control the next.

On the other hand, river kitsune are the much calmer version of them. However, they aren't to be underestimated, since they could also get destructive once they get mad. Able to create water through rains and small torrents, river kitsune could also control creatures living in shallow waters. They are also more adept in healing. Most river kitsune could even bring plants and other creatures back to life.

As I finished reading, I looked up at the fox. Kurama was still sitting up straight as he leaned back against the wall, his eyes already closed.

How ironic. He fell asleep faster than me, the one who spent nearly two hours trying to pathetically hit him. Did dodging my attacks make him that tired?

I giggled. It's possible, though I highly doubt it. Closing the book, I put it aside and finished my cup of hot chocolate.

And then I watched the fox as he took a peaceful slumber. Like before, he doesn't really snore or talk in his sleep.

I gazed at him even more. He really looks like the guy I just met... I wish I could remember his name.

As my eyelids started to droop, I leaned closer and kissed Youko Kurama's cheek. "Thanks a lot for today," I whispered, even though I know he couldn't hear me. "Goodnight."

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!**

**Okay, so I've set up a poll in my profile regarding what type of water kitsune Yana would be. I just can't decide, so why not let the readers have their say for once? xD Once I get enough responses, I'd be able to go on with the story. The result would greatly affect the whole story, so choose wisely guys! Haha. I'm so excited.**

**Oh, before I forget, the only ones allowed to vote on polls are those who have accounts on this site. As for those who don't have an account, you could leave your response to the poll in your review. Anonymous reviews are accepted anyway...**

**And speaking of reviews, please also don't forget to leave one! Haha. Tell me what you think of this chapter, and if there are things I need to improve on. I just really, really, really appreciate every single one of your responses. They encourage and inspire me. Thanks so much.**

**So, what are you waiting for guys? READ, REVIEW, and VOTE!**

**See you next week! :D**

* * *

**EDIT: Poll closed! I've got the enough responses I need for the next chapter. Thanks for all those who voted and gave me their opinions. :D As for those who have just read this after the poll is closed, you could still review, of course! Haha. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks! I really appreciate what you guys have to say.**


	12. Temporary Trainer

**New chapter! Yay! I never thought I'd be able to post this on time because... well, I kind of procrastinated. And well, it was a very eventful week. xD**

**I just want to thank everyone who voted in the poll! You guys made me see the obvious result. Haha. But thanks, really. I never would've decided right if it weren't for you guys though.**

**So, here you go. Enjoy reading! **

* * *

I felt a gentle kiss on my forehead. At first I thought it was my mother finally waking me up for real, but then I heard a familiar male voice call my name, "Yana."

I opened my eyes and saw an unhappy Youko Kurama. "Good morning," I smiled warily. His frown stayed, and for a moment I thought I had morning breath. I moved back a bit. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not a pillow, Yana," he nodded towards his outstretched arm that I didn't know I'm lying on.

"Oh," I sat up immediately. "Sorry about that."

Sitting up as well, Kurama grunted as he stretched his arms. "My whole body's really sore from sleeping on the floor." He then looked at me, "Massage me, will you?"

I hesitated, searching his expression for a sign that he was just kidding. "Why should I?"

"Because I said so. Besides, you should be nice to your fiancée," he turned his back on me. "Now do it."

I sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?" Sitting on my legs, I started massaging his shoulders, working my way down his lower back.

As my hands traveled up his back again, I can't help but smile. No wonder a lot of girls desire Kurama. He's wise, good-looking, and has a body to die for. I shook my head. That sounded perverted.

It's just weird how everything I touch in this dream feels so real. It makes me wonder if I'm really dreaming, or I somehow traveled into another world. Like in those movies where people travel back to the past.

Ugh. That's unlikely. I'm just imagining things. I really have a tendency to think that the stuff I watch and read could be real.

Come to think of it, maybe that's why I'm in this situation after all. I've been reading too much on Youko Kurama books again lately. And also about kitsune mythology. And just recently I've been interested in Demon World. Maybe this 'dream' is a collection of all the things I've been so focused on reading these past few weeks.

"You're really good at this," I heard Kurama mumble, wrenching me out of my musings. He moaned as I massaged his lower back again.

"I used to give my mom massages," I replied. My mom works long hours in the office. In the nights she arrives home weary, I'd offer to give her a massage. Both of us find that hitting the spa is just a waste.

"Mmhmm," Kurama didn't seem that interested, though.

Once I finished, I stretched my arms. "You know Kurama, you could've just moved to the bed. I'm sure you woke up sometime last night, since you said you were uncomfortable with sleeping on the floor. People are bound to wake up when something bothers them as they sleep."

"Well, I would've done that if it weren't for you hugging me so tightly," he glanced sideways at me, smirking.

"W-what?" I think my cheeks just turned pink.

"You didn't know?" he cooed. "You were clinging to me as if your life depended on it."

The thought of Kurama getting overexcited by the fact that I was sleeping so close to him just gave me the shivers. Instinctively, I backed away. Just what the heck could he have possibly done while I'm unconscious?

He laughed. "Don't worry; I didn't take advantage of you. I just hugged you back," he smirked. "Besides, it'd be better if you're awake so I could hear your scr—"

Three quick knocks on the door interrupted him. I sighed in relief. The twin bunnies couldn't have arrived at a better time.

* * *

"River."

Kurama had me test out my powers again, now that I've got basic knowledge about the types of water kitsune. Using a nearby lake as testing ground, he made me focus my energy into my hands as I touched the water. I was able to make small ripples moving rapidly throughout half of the lake. Based on the results, he concluded that I am a river kitsune.

"Keep at it and you might be able to produce waves," the fox said, sounding pleased.

"Kurama?" I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I was just curious of what I could do at this rate if I were an ocean kitsune," I hesitated.

"Well," he seemed thoughtful for a while, "maybe a small whirlpool."

"Wow," I immediately stopped what I was doing, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Does that mean that oceans are stronger than the rivers?"

Kurama chuckled as he pat my head. "Let's not speak generally, my dear. It all still depends on how much you've mastered your abilities."

I nodded. "I see…"

He sat beside me. "Ocean kitsune are too violent and boisterous anyway," he smiled, lightly touching my nose. "I like calm ones like you better."

I smiled back, failing to suppress the blush creeping up my cheeks. "Me too."

He suddenly looked surprised. "Did you just say you like me too?"

I frowned in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at me, but I just stared back. He sighed a moment later, seeing no change in my expression. "Oh well, let's just continue."

Days passed by, and little by little, I was able to improve on manipulating water at my will, all thanks to my dedicated teacher. Our daily training still includes sparring at the battle arena, which Kurama likes to call 'physical training'. We haven't trained with weapons yet, since Kurama says I still have to work on my speed.

Our set starting time for training is supposedly early in the morning, so we could finish before night-time. However, being a late riser, I was often made to do physical training first things first before breakfast as punishment. Kurama says I've stored up enough energy for a sparring session if I was able to sleep that long.

Because of this, I get to drink the potion late in the morning, meaning it would take longer to wear off. So I'm safe to eat dinner at the dining hall along with his comrades. This gave me a chance to get more acquainted with the other guys, though I still kept my distance from Yomi. It's not just because of Kurama's warnings, but I also get this ominous feeling when he's around.

Tonight, however, I have to eat dinner in my bedroom. I happened to wake up early this morning, and so Kurama sent me to my bedroom an hour before I turn back to a silver kitsune. We usually eat dinner together, but tonight he was at a meeting with some of his comrades.

I picked up a book from the stack that the fox had brought in yesterday. After training for half of the day, as long as both of us still have energy, we'd have study sessions in my bedroom. We'd read up on what other things I could do with my powers. It's like researching in the traditional way.

Kurama came in the room an hour later. Kurosagi and Shirosagi were with him to get my plate and prepare his bath. I just came out of the bathroom in a nightgown, proceeding to the dresser to brush my hair.

He saw the open book on the bed. "You've studied without me?"

"I'm not done yet. Besides, I figured you'd already be tired once you came back."

"I see. We need to talk though, so don't go to sleep yet," he said before entering the bathroom. He sounded downcast.

Shrugging it off, I started reading again as I waited. I got too absorbed with the new chapter that I didn't realize he had finished, not until he snatched the book from under my nose. He threw it to where the other books are, and it landed on top of the stack with a soft thud.

Kurama lay on the bed, propping his head on his hand as he spoke to me, "We're going on a raid tomorrow."

I lay down as well, facing him. "So does that mean there's no training tomorrow?"

"Of course not," he said sternly.

I frowned. "I'll train by myself, then?"

"Well, no," he looked away, hesitating. "Actually, Yomi will take my place as your trainer tomorrow."

My eyes widened. "No way."

"It's only temporary, anyway," his eyes focused on me again. "Trust me, if I have a choice, I won't let him take over. I'd much rather pick Kuronue, but I need the bat demon for the raid tomorrow. Yomi will be the only one left who's skilled enough to train you."

I sighed. "I understand."

He leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Don't worry, I'll come back as soon as I can. Just be careful, alright?" he smiled.

"Sure," I murmured.

* * *

Kurama fell asleep fast. But I got too restless that I was barely able to catch some sleep. I only managed to doze off once he sprinkled some kind of sleeping pollen over me before he left early in the morning.

I woke up a few hours later, the sun already high up in the sky. Kurosagi and Shirosagi were just entering the room with my breakfast. Both of them don't look like their cheerful selves either.

"Good morning, Yana-sama," Kurosagi put the food tray on the bed. "Better eat quickly; Yomi-sama's already waiting for you downstairs."

"Can't I just call in sick?" I said before taking a bite of the bread.

"Sadly, no. It'd be too suspicious," Shirosagi walked over to the bed, having picked out a cotton t-shirt and cropped pants from the closet. It was one of the training outfits Kurama lets me wear. Aside from covering the shoulder where the 'mark' is supposed to be, it also allows me to move about easily. Not to mention relieving me of worries if I kick too high.

I took my time eating, dressing up, and finally drinking the potion. It's really amazing to see my hair, ears, and tail change color. It's like the crimson would slowly creep up and replace what once were silver.

Pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I made my way towards the stairs, my heart thumping loudly.

True enough, he was waiting for me. But I didn't expect that he'd be at the top of the staircase already.

"I-I thought you were downstairs," I said.

"I was getting a bit impatient, Yana-chan," he grinned. "So, let's get started, shall we?"

Unlike Kurama, Yomi let me pick what we should train first. To be safe, I chose water manipulation training, since I'm not that much confident with a sparring session with him.

We went to the lake near the castle, where Kurama and I usually train. The twin bunnies were following close behind. I felt relieved. I guess Kurama told them to keep an eye out for Yomi.

To be honest, this was the first time I'd get to spend a day without Kurama since his last heist. It was a fresh change, considering how we almost never get separated these past few days. But I'd much rather get stuck with Kurama all day than spend half of it training with Yomi.

Just the other day, I was able to make waves, and so I decided to practice it again when Yomi asked me what Kurama had been teaching lately. He watched with that same mischievous glint in his eyes that night I first saw him. He inched closer, making me feel nervous. I wished I could push him away.

Unexpectedly, the waves suddenly grew large and crashed towards our direction. Yomi got soaked from head to toe, but surprisingly I wasn't even a little bit wet. I wonder if it's part of my abilities.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

However, instead of getting mad like Kurama, Yomi suddenly started laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Amazing, Yana-chan. I didn't see that one coming," he applauded. "You defended yourself well. If I hadn't let my guard down though, I would've avoided that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yomi-san, are you implying I couldn't hit you that easily?"

He smirked. "I wouldn't mind if you try."

And so commenced a series of wasting of water. My right hand produced the waves in the lake, while the other lifts up some waves and directs it towards Yomi. However, Yomi was able to dodge all of them. Well, almost. My last attack almost got him, though.

But then I felt a sudden pain sear up my legs. As I fell on my knees, I looked up at Yomi, who was grinning. Was he doing this?

"Don't worry, it's nothing harmful. I figured you're just wasting your energy when we haven't even gotten to your _physical training_. I bet it would be very interesting," Yomi walked towards me and held out a hand. "Come on, let's take a break."

I guess he was right with wasting my energy. But I shook my head stubbornly, breathing heavily. "I want to train some more."

Yomi chuckled. "Don't get me into trouble, little girl. _Master _Youko would be mad if I overworked you," he said the word 'master' with such distaste.

Hesitatingly, I took his hand and let him pull me up to my feet. Wrong move. His face got _too close _to mine. I blinked. "Um, thanks," I said, pulling away from his grasp and hurrying over to the twin bunnies.

As I looked back at him, he smirked again at me. "Anytime, Yana-chan."

* * *

My real reason for choosing to do the water manipulation training first is because I have assumed that Kurama would be home by the time we finished lunch. But boy, I was wrong.

And now I'm standing in the middle of the battle arena with Yomi just a few meters away from me. Shirosagi and Kurosagi aren't allowed inside, because they would only get in the way of training. I think that's reasonable, considering how I was sent flying towards a wall not just once during training. But I secretly wished that today's an exception.

I sighed. Maybe I should stop judging this man before me. Come to think of it, he hasn't even done anything dangerous to me ever since we met. Maybe the ominous feeling I sense from Yomi was just influenced with Kurama's hatred. I sighed again. It's time to settle this to find out if I really have to watch out from this guy.

"So, have you started training with weapons?" Yomi started, interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head. "Kurama says we can't unless I manage to move faster."

Yomi raised an eyebrow. "He must be a very strict teacher."

I giggled. "Yeah, it's like he's a different person whenever we train." I paused. I think I just betrayed the fox. "Well," I smiled quite uneasily, "enough with the chit-chat. Let's get this over with."

"Fine," he put an arm on his waist. "I propose a game. The first one to get pinned loses, and the loser would then have to do what the winner asks for. As simple as that. Are you okay with it though, Yana-chan?"

My heart was pounding in my chest. Yomi's bigger than me. I could lose easily. Who knows what he'd ask for? I wanted to say no, but apparently my mouth is faster than my will. "Sure."

He smirked. "Alright then."

"As long as it doesn't involve anything against the other's will."

"Yana-chan, then there won't be any fun with that," he said. Then without another word, he ran towards me.

* * *

Fear. That was all I felt during the whole training.

He was different from Kurama.

He has no set attack pattern. He would just lunge at me and close the distance between us with a direct hit. I could barely even dodge him. By the time we took a break, I was almost out of breath, my stomach and legs already aching. I didn't want to continue, but that would be like putting Kurama to shame as my trainer.

Yomi announced that we'd resume the training. Summoning up all my remaining strength, I stood up to face Yomi once again.

This time he let me attack first. This is my chance.

I ran towards him, smiling. Expecting a direct hit, Yomi seemed to wait until I get nearer. Probably to simply shove me away.

But just a few moments before I collide with him, I crouched down to do a leg sweep to knock him out of balance. As Yomi lay on the floor, I immediately pressed down on his shoulders and smiled. "I win."

Yomi chuckled. "Now I can see why Youko sees you as a nice catch."

"Um, okay?" I stood up, dusting myself off. "Thank you for today," I bowed to show my gratitude and then quickly turned to walk away. I have a feeling I don't have much time left before the crimson changes back to silver.

A cold shiver ran down my spine as I felt Yomi's arms suddenly wrap around me. "Where are you going? You aren't in a rush, are you? Just stay for a few more moments. "

"Actually I _am _in a rush," my voice shook.

His arms only gripped me tighter. I could now feel his breath on my neck. "Why are you so nervous?"

I gasped as his hands slowly slid down my waist. "Let me go!" I jabbed at his stomach with my elbows, and he immediately released me.

He laughed as he saw me glaring at him. "I was just messing with you."

"Well it's not funny," I walked away as I heard the twin bunnies knock at the arena's door. I hope I get back to my room before it's too late.

"Yana-sama," I heard Shirosagi behind the door, "Master Youko is here."

I felt a huge wave of relief and happiness fall upon me. Hurrying towards the metal door, I heard Yomi call after me. I turned around to see him walking closer. "I'm sorry for what happened."

I nodded slowly. "Just... don't do that again, okay?"

He nodded once, and I have a feeling he didn't really mean it. "As the winner of the game, what would you like me to do then?" he asked.

"I'll have to think about it," I opened the door. "Again, thank you for being my temporary trainer." And then, not wasting a single second, I ran with the bunnies towards my room.

* * *

**There you go guys! Putting the final touches became easy because I was inspired by the person sitting beside me as I edited.**

**Anyways, please review! I really appreciate them. Let me know what you guys think. We're starting to get further in the story, so I'd just like to know how I've been doing. xD**

**So, until next week!**


	13. The Wrong Impression

**Hiiii! Whew! I didn't think I'd be able to write this time around because my writer's block suddenly latched on me again last week. But hey, thank goodness I overcame it! I sure hope it won't come back anytime soon.**

**And now here's your weekly update. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

A crush. A childlike crush. Nothing more.

He's obviously much older than me, and older guys aren't exactly my type.

Besides, I can't possibly fall in love with a fictional character from the books who, for some reason I couldn't really understand, I got to meet personally and live with for a few days now.

I sighed. My mind is telling me weird things again as I watched him. "Say, Kurama…" I finally said.

"Hm?" the handsome fox glanced at me through the mirror as he brushed his silver hair, a part of his vain ritual every night.

We were at my room now, having finished dinner with his comrades. Apparently, I've had about three hours left after today's training. "I've read before that river kitsune have healing abilities. Is that true?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Well, all kitsune have healing abilities, that's why they could heal themselves."

I frowned slightly; does he really think I'm _that _ignorant?

"But if you are referring to healing others," he continued, "it is true. And so what?"

I brightened, "Well, I was actually wondering if I could be of real use here."

Kurama raised an eyebrow as he set the brush on the dresser. He was still looking at me through the mirror. "What are you getting at?"

"You know for a fact that it's not every time you guys get home from a raid unharmed. Of course you get injuries too," I smiled. "And with this 'special power' I have, I could help a lot by being a healer, don't you think?"

Kurama finally turned to stare at me intently as he thought it over.

I had to look away. Oh, if he only knew how his stare could stir up weird emotions.

"That'd be nice, indeed. I actually needed a hand," he said at last, distracting me from my musings.

"You do?"

He walked over to sit beside me. I moved away a bit. He looked at me strangely for a brief moment before he spoke, "You see, plants are also used for healing, so I have knowledge with regards to that matter." He then sighed, "I do heal my comrades from their injuries, but it's tough to do all the work alone. So having someone around to help me would be better."

"So you're letting me?" I asked expectantly.

"It needs a lot of practice. _And _the discipline to broaden your knowledge. New techniques are being discovered to make healing much more effective, so it's important that you learn them as well." Kurama then reached over for a certain book from the new stack he brought in. "So is that what you want us to study tonight?"

I nodded excitedly. "Yes, please."

* * *

_BAM!_ I got tossed onto a wall again. I stood up, desperately trying to catch my breath as I shot Kurama a glare. He was still standing in the middle of the room, unfazed by my attacks.

"Could you still go on?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. Kind of surprising though, considering he's my opponent. "Is the sword too heavy for you?"

I shook my head, tightening my grip on the white sword. "I'd like to continue."

He smirked. "Alright then. But we'd have to stop after an hour, whether or not you made me move from this spot."

"You don't have to wait for another hour though," I said. Without another word, I ran towards him, preparing to lunge with my sword.

A week had passed since we first started training.

Physical training has gotten more challenging, now that Kurama started training me with a sword. Though I'm not as fast as him yet, he says my current speed is enough to move on to training with weapons. Since training with weapons is quite more dangerous, Kurama says he'd hold back his strength to match mine so I won't get broken or displaced bones.

As for my water manipulation training, he also decided to take things further once he saw I'm getting the hang of controlling the lake near the castle.

He took me to the forest early in the morning one day.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I tagged along with him.

"To somewhere without water," he took my hand as we sped up.

Getting deep into the forest, we stopped in an area surrounded by huge trees. Without Kurama, who knows his way around the woods, I would've been worried sick as I thought of being completely lost. "What are we doing here?" I looked around. The lake was nowhere to be seen anymore, much less heard crashing into the rocks.

"It's not everytime you get to be near a body of water. You have to learn not to rely on them too much as a power source," the fox started. "Since you've only been training by the lake, now I want you to produce water in a place far away from it."

He had a point. This place isn't full of oceans and lakes to begin with anyway.

But this training proved to be more difficult than it seems though. It took up a lot of energy, but Kurama assured me that I'd be able to perfect it with practice. So far, I was able to produce bubbles of different sizes from my fingertips.

While the training got tougher, the nightly study sessions have become more interesting. Healing with plants is different from healing with water, so Kurama was also intrigued to learn something new. We'd read lots of books together all night on the floor. Sometimes we even end up sleeping there.

He took me to the infirmary a few days later. "You have to be familiarized with the way things work around here by the time we go to our next raid," he said. "Besides, the medicine bottles have to be refilled. They're almost empty."

Opening the wide medicine cabinet, Kurama pulled out a box full of bottles and set it on the long table where all sorts of chemicals are also placed on one side.

"Hand me a bottle, and I'll give you the medicine you need to refill it with," he instructed.

I picked a little bottle from the box, and Kurama proceeded to watch me as I prepared to pour the green liquid he gave me.

As if his heart-stopping stare isn't enough, he just had to speak with such a gentle and pleasant voice. "Be careful, alright?" I got easily distracted, resulting to a few spills on the table.

He then showed me the other machines and devices in the infirmary afterwards, letting me succumb to my curiosity as I tested each.

We slept on the stretchers that night. No one else ever goes down the infirmary, so it's safe to stay in even after my twelve-hour time limit.

Little by little, I started to like spending time with Kurama every day. I don't understand, but his smile never fails to make me feel something flutter in my chest. Quite often, I'd catch myself staring at him as he talked, barely paying attention to what he says. And so I had to stifle a laugh as he frustratingly repeats himself. Despite the harsh training, Kurama's been really gentle and sweet lately, and even goes out of his way just to let me improve.

However, as days passed by, I find it hard to relax when he's so close to me. And man, the fox really likes to get too close.

His presence calms me when we're with other people, but it's the other way around when it's just the two of us. I become too jumpy and end up flinching at his slightest touch.

Denial. Yes, I guess that's it.

No wait. What am I denying in the first place? He's not even real. But then… ugh. See? There I go again.

I can't believe I have serious feelings for a character from my favorite books.

* * *

One night after dinner, Kurama went on a meeting again for a huge raid the following day, so he told me to rest early. But just when I was about to enter my room, a familiar voice called after me, "Yana."

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face someone I had been dreading to talk to all this time. Yomi. I've been deliberately avoiding conversation with him for the whole week, much less eye contact. Did he notice?

I gulped. "Um, hi…" I looked away when I saw him smirk. "Aren't you supposed to be in the meeting?"

"It won't start without me," he said confidently. "I just want to know what you'd like me to do."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot our little game," he raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you've thought about your winner's request after a whole week of avoiding me."

My eyes widened. Shoot. Of course he'd notice. Why else would he talk to me now? "Um, actually…" I blushed in embarrassment. I _did _forget all about it. I didn't really think he was serious, so I wasn't able to come up with anything. Besides, I wasn't planning to talk to him again unless it's necessary.

"Well?" Yomi prompted. I must have been quiet for a while.

"Do you really need to know now? As in right now?" I asked. He nodded, so I sighed, "Can I ask for others' sake?"

He suddenly looked annoyed. "Alright…"

I smiled,"Just… make sure Kurama's safe tomorrow."

He flustered. "Y-you want me to babysit him?"

I almost laughed at his reaction. "I didn't say that. I just don't want him getting into any harm."

"Hmph. As you wish," he turned to walk away. "I'll make sure he won't be harmed _too much_," he added, the tone of hatred evident in his voice.

"Yomi," we heard someone else speak. I turned to see Kuronue leaning against a wall. "Kurama will start the meeting in ten seconds."

Yomi grunted as he took off. Kuronue just chuckled, walking over to me.

"How about you?" I asked the bat demon. "Aren't you going to the meeting too?"

"I'm not joining the raid," he smiled. "I'm your trainer tomorrow."

Well that was a relief. Somehow I see Kuronue as a big brother I never had. No creepy feeling around him. He'd watch our training sessions sometimes, and especially likes the physical training. Mostly because he enjoyed watching me get thrown on the walls.

I smiled. "Nice. I'm looking forward to it."

Kuronue smirked. "We'll see about that," he ruffled my hair. He then opened my bedroom door. "Get in. Your fiancee's orders."

* * *

Even if Kurama sends me to bed before him, I still wait for him before I really go to sleep. At first he complained against my stubbornness, but then he figured he couldn't do anything about it. Part of a fox' nature is stubbornness anyway, he says. But actually, I just like to watch him sleep.

Usually he'd say something like, 'Waiting for me again?' or 'You really can't sleep without me by your side, can't you?' when he finally arrives at the room.

But tonight he just climbed onto the bed without even looking at me. "Lights out," was all he said, as he lay on his back and immediately closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I peered at him in the dark.

"I'm just tired," he replied flatly, his eyes still closed.

I panicked. Did I just do something wrong?

I opened my mouth to say something, but then he spoke again, "The raid will be at a quite dangerous place. We might have casualties, so be ready."

I still don't know if I should reply, until he opened his eyes and glanced sideways at me. "Oh, yes I will," I looked away.

Sighing heavily, Kurama then turned to face me. "Would you be willing to heal me if ever I'm one of the casualties?"

I gasped in bewilderment. "W-what are you talking about?"

His expression hardened. "I know you're not happy with me. I could see it in your eyes."

"You…"

"Am I not doing enough? What can I do to make you like me back?" his features now clearly showed pain and struggle. "Am I really that forceful?" Kurama reached over to touch my face, and as an initial reaction, I flinched and moved back slightly, much to his frustration. "Oh. You don't like that too," he immediately withdrew his hand.

My eyes widened as I realized what it had done to him. "Oh no Kurama, it's not like that. I didn't mean—"

"It's alright, Yana," he closed his eyes again. "If that's how it is, then I'll just—"

Suddenly I leaned over and hugged him. There was a long silence as both of us froze. All I could hear is my heavy breathing and the wild beating of my heart. This isn't the way things are supposed to be going. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, Kurama. I didn't know I was already hurting you. But I'm telling you, you're getting the exact opposite idea!"

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Uh, w-well," I pulled back to look at his face. Sure enough, he doesn't understand anything. "I-It's not that I'm resisting you. It's just—"I paused, thinking over my next words. I looked away. What should I say? I certainly couldn't tell him that his touch was too electric, that I feel restless by just being close to him. It's way too embarrassing.

I looked up at him. He needs to know, or else it would hurt him even more. And that's the last thing I'd want him to feel. Feeling my face rapidly heating up, I buried my face into his chest, getting to inhale his sweet scent of roses.

"I… I actually like being with you, Kurama," I blurted. "You are so kind and patient with me and you always make sure I'm safe and happy. At first I thought your ways are just too much, but there's no way I can hate you! Because… I… I…" I hesitated. I didn't plan to say this much, but now that it's out, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as I continued, "I like you."

Suddenly I felt his arms slowly wrap around me. He's hugging me back.

I looked up at his face, and saw him smiling again. "Say it again."

"Huh?"

"Say it again. Look at me this time," he grinned.

I fought back a giggle as I realized what he meant. "I… I like you."

And then the world around me seemed to have stopped, as I felt his lips immediately meet mine. And this time, I know and feel it was sincere. It was not like the short kisses he stole from me before. His lips moved gently, slowly, carefully, as his hand traveled up and down my back. I could only hold onto him, immersing myself in the moment, until he pulled away and touched his forehead to mine.

"That was the best goodnight kiss I ever gave you, don't you think?" he whispered.

I smiled and nodded. "But I never thought you'd be so sensitive."

"Sensitive?" he repeated.

I pulled away, grinning. "I bet you probably thought I didn't like you because I avoid eye contact with you. And move away when you try to get close."

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I didn't know how much my actions are already affecting you that much," he moved closer to kiss me again.

I turned away, but remembering how he reacted earlier, I immediately faced him. I laughed nervously, "S-sorry. I didn't really mean that."

He chuckled as started kissing my neck. "No need to be shy now, Yana~" he cooed, suddenly pressing my shoulders down as he got on top of me.

"But…" I held his head to make him stop and look at me, "look, you really need to rest. It's a big day tomorrow."

He smirked as he sat up. "You've got a point." Kurama looked over at the huge pillow beside me, which used to be placed between us every night. "I'm sure we won't need this anymore, won't we?"

I nodded, and he threw the pillow away. I think it hit something because I just heard something crash. I laughed. "You could've just put it under our feet," I pulled him towards the center of the bed, because he's too close to the edge that he might fall with just one wrong move.

"I'm sick of not having to maximize the space on the bed," he replied. Kurama then brushed my hair away from my face and kissed me on the forehead. "Besides, I want to be close as I could get."

I giggled as I snuggled close to him."But Kurama, please don't ask something like that again. You're… seriously scaring me."

"I promise," he pulled me closer, resting my head on his outstretched arm.

Mumbling our good nights, I closed my eyes. It didn't take long before I fell asleep in his arms.

Oh, this moment, this feeling, this sensation. His kiss, his words, his warm hug, his very presence. Our relationship.

Suddenly I felt I wasn't just dreaming. No, I don't even want this to be just a dream anymore.

I suddenly wanted to believe the one theory that's been lingering in the back of my mind all this time.

That wherever and whoever I am right now, all of this...

Is _real._

* * *

**There you go! Fluff. Haha. I love fluff. xD Anyway, what do you guys think? Tell me in your reviews! **

**By the way, I'm not sure if I'd be able to keep up with my set update schedule next week, because I've got something to attend on Tuesday. But don't worry, I know God will provide me enough time to post it on time. I'm just giving you guys a warning. Hehe.**

**So, until next week! Ja'ne!**


	14. The Raid

**Now, first of all, I am really terribly sorry for not updating last week. I'm so sorry. I feel so bad because I felt like I left you guys hanging. Uwaah. TT_TT**

**Reason? I got grounded. I think I deserve it though. But I won't go into detail. **

**At first I thought I won't be able to post this today because writer's block started to haunt me again too. But lookie here, I managed to get it done. Thank God for that. :D Literally. Oh, and maybe because YYH is on TV here in our country again! And today's episode is about Kurama! Kya~! Haha.**

**Okay, so I thought I would write a long apology, but now I found myself at a loss for words. ****Oh well, enough ranting. Here you go guys! **

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

The faint moonlight from the window shone on Yana's face as she slept. Her hair was a mess. It covered most of her face, but I still think it's adorable. Her hands lay limply close to my chest.

It was the middle of the night, and as usual, I woke up just to watch her sleep. It has always been such a delightful sight for me. Especially this time.

The only nights she slept this close to me are when we fall asleep on the floor after a study session, when both of us were too exhausted to get up. Even so, I couldn't touch her, for certainly she'd get upset. Besides, I couldn't bring myself to be happy for long because the floor isn't very comfortable to sleep on to begin with.

I sighed as I caressed Yana's cheek. Now she's so near to me, unguarded; I can barely ignore the frustratingly persistent feeling _down there_. It pushed me to pull her even closer so I could fully feel her warmth, hear her relaxed breathing, and smell her sweet scent. And before I knew it, my lips were already traveling down her neck.

And then she let out a soft moan.

She hasn't waked up yet when I checked, but that was all it took to pull myself away from her. I have to get a hold of myself or else I'd lose all the self-restraint I've been trying so hard to maintain when she's alone with me.

I gazed at her again. She looked so peaceful, content, and... innocent. I sighed again. I really can't _take_ that away from her yet. I still have to wait some more.

I picked up the pillow I threw on the floor hours ago. It had unfortunately crashed into a vase, shattering it in pieces. I shook off the bits of broken glass from the pillow before placing it beside Yana. Thinking it was still me, she immediately hugged it tight. It caused a small smile on my lips as I went outside.

Others have also gotten up from their slumber; most of them are those included in today's raid. On missions like these, I require my men to wake up early for us to leave before sunrise. I _hate _delaying things. Knowing this, they have no choice but to comply to my rules, or else they won't get the spoils of the heist.

We go on raids that are either planned out by myself, or requested by clients—like this current one. I negotiate with them through deals. Deals determine whether one's life is worth keeping. If the other party violates the agreement's terms, I never hesitate a punishment.

I could smell the faint aroma of food being cooked in the kitchen downstairs. It won't be long before the huge breakfast would be served, so I decided to check on the treasure room while waiting. Aside from thieving, I also get money from trading and selling the treasures we acquired.

I tried not to spend a lot of time in there though. I left as soon as I've set aside a golden goblet and a fancy music box for trading. As I made my way back to Yana's bedroom, I saw someone by her door.

"Yomi," I stopped at an arm's length from him. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "Having a great morning, Youko?"

I remained expressionless. "You're better off not wasting my time."

Yomi chuckled. "Fine then," he smirked. "I was just wondering if Yana's still asleep."

"That's none of your business," I clenched my fists, which Yomi didn't fail to notice.

He laughed lightly. "Pretty overprotective, are you?"

"From people like you, of course I am."

Yomi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how sweet."

I grabbed the doorknob. "Just go prepare for the raid. I don't want anyone slowing the teams down. "

He scoffed as he started walking past me. "But maybe getting injured later would be worth it, don't you think? Yana gets to heal me then."

I turned to glare dangerously at him. "Keep your hands off her. And don't you dare try anything silly at the raid."

"Tch. You're no fun." And then he was off.

_If he ever dares to lay a finger on her, I swear I'll…_

"Master Youko?" a female voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see one of the maids, a cat demon assigned to work in the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready," she continued.

I exhaled loudly in an attempt to calm myself down. "Fine. I'll be there in a moment."

* * *

Yana was still asleep when I got back, so I took this time to step into the shower. As the cold water touched my skin, I allowed my thoughts to wander towards the kitsune still sleeping on the other side of the door.

It was after a day of trading treasures that I saw a small family of silver kitsune by a small cottage in the woods—a father, a mother, and their young teenage daughter. The daughter, Yana, was still young back then, fresh out of puberty it seems. Yet at the moment I saw her, I knew I already want her for myself _only_.

I watched her everyday since then; watched her grow and bloom into more desirable standards. Careful not to be discovered, I waited for the right moment to grab her from her family. Now that I've found a _virgin _silver kitsune for myself, I surprisingly became patient over a girl for the first time.

And then _that _day came…

I sighed as I shook off the memory. Now's not the time to remember _it._

I immediately got dressed afterwards. My eyes then drifted to the window. It was still too early in the morning. It was pitch black outside; the perfect time to leave for our destination to get a chance to secure safe hiding places near it.

"Kurama?"

I turned to the bed. Yana was already sitting up, staring at me innocently. I smiled and held out my arms, "Come here."

Yana crossed the floor in an instant. I wrapped her into a tight hug. "I thought you were leaving early," she said as I pulled her close to my chest.

I let out a low chuckle. "You want me to go now?"

"No!" she looked up. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I know," I slowly kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, her nose, and finally resting my lips on hers. I clutched her frame with one arm while my other hand dug into her hair. I actually lifted her from the ground a bit, making her stand on her toes. Yet I kept the kiss slow and gentle, afraid that I might surprise her with my desperate want.

"Master Youko," I suddenly heard Kurosagi's voice outside accompanied with three quick knocks on the door. "Yomi-san wants to know if you're ready to leave."

I grunted, pulling away from the kitsune. I was just getting started. "He really knows how to piss me off," I hesitatingly let go of Yana's waist.

She laughed lightly. "Calm down. You'll be working with him for a while longer today, right?"

I sighed when I saw her childlike smile. Come to think of it, I could've lost control if I didn't stop there. "Yes, too bad," I replied, ruffling her hair. "Good luck with training then."

"I'm actually very excited," she smirked.

"We'll see about that."

She gasped,"You and Kuronue said the exact same thing! You both make it seem like it'll be unpleasant."

I laughed. "It depends though. But I believe you'll be able to handle it." I kissed her cheek, "And like I said, be ready for the casualties."

I turned to leave, but Yana caught me by the hand. "Please stay safe, Kurama," she looked up at me, her hazel eyes full of worry.

"I'll be fine," I smiled before finally exiting. Kurosagi closed the door for me.

"Should we bring in her breakfast already?" her twin, Shirosagi, asked me.

"Let her sleep some more," I waved off as I started walking away. "And tell Kuronue to start her training late in the morning."

* * *

A castle is filled with a lot of fancy items, but there is at least one that's valued the most. This is the castle's main treasure, the one item a particular castle gets famous for.

In this case, we're robbing a castle of its most valued treasure—a gem said to hold the power to bring back someone who's already dead.

Our client has a deep grudge against the ruler of this castle, who just recently killed our client's friend. It was some sort of betrayal. We were hired to steal the gem to bring his friend back to life and then take revenge. Not like I care about his intentions though; things like these are quite normal in Demon World.

As long as we were paid right, and as long as we don't get further involved, I didn't care about the consequences of what may happen to the client.

We reached our destination not long after we left—a castle deep in the woods in the next city. Usually I investigate the area myself, but since I was busy on Yana's training, I decided to get an informant. Based on his report, the security wasn't that tight, but there are a lot of traps as you get closer to where the targeted treasure is.

We work on missions by teams. A team is composed of five members each, and as much as possible, I only bring one team along with me. Since I don't fully trust an informant, I decided to be cautious by bringing two teams along. I also get either Kuronue or Yomi—the superiors among my comrades—to partner up with me. Because Kuronue came with me on our last raid, it was Yomi's turn this time—much to my irritation.

Now my instruction was simple. One team gets to come inside for the treasure, while the other would serve as reinforcements. Yomi and I would lead the way.

Most of all, we are to follow the rule I always set as the most important of all—get everyone out alive, with or without the treasure.

We were able to infiltrate the castle without getting noticed. We came upon the first set of traps. It was actually disappointing to see the same basic traps set up before us. As we advanced, the traps got even more boring.

This mission just might be _too _easy. How frustrating.

Nevertheless, I expected the mission to go smoothly. I expected us to easily acquire the gem and get back home safely.

But who knew I was to be proved wrong?

* * *

The deafening sound of the security alarm echoed through the whole building. With the gem in my hand, I ran along with the others.

I've been a thief for a very, very long time. I gained an experience on tinkering with security alarms, easily finding a way to disable all kinds of them, no matter how much technology gets developed. This is my game.

A number of security alarms have been set up before us. I was able to deactivate them all though, so we were able to pass through and get to the room where the precious gem is.

The white round gem rests on a pillow inside a glass case. Before we got inside, I deactivated the only remaining trap. Or so I thought.

Carefully lifting the glass case, I immediately got hold of the gem. Huge mistake.

Little did I know that inside the glass case were infinitesimal sensors surrounding the white gem.

Now we have to run as fast as we could as the alarms wailed. The guards had started to come for us. I considered transforming into my full fox form, but that would be too selfish a move, because I know I'd be the only one to escape safely that way. So I resorted to throwing little bombs disguised as plant seeds to the guards that block our way.

Running from them didn't bother me at all though. Only an amateur would be scared.

I was starting to get thrilled. Excited. I haven't been caught and chased like this in a long time.

However, I never expected the sudden turn of events.

As the chase continued, I suddenly found ourselves running in a path we haven't taken on our way in.

"Stop," I ordered, noticing that we have lost the recent set of guards who were after us. "Look around us."

They immediately followed.

"Wow. Just the perfect time to get lost," Yomi remarked sarcastically.

"Shut it," I said rather calmly. "No reason to worry anyway. We've got Shin with us," I gestured to one of our companions, a dog demon who is an excellent tracker.

Understanding what I want him to do, Shin then started sniffing around. "We're not far from the exit," he said after a while. "Apparently, we can take a shortcut from here."

"Hmph," Yomi crossed his arms. "You know, we won't be put in this situation if it weren't for you, Youko."

I raised an eyebrow. "It was a simple mistake. And we're all still alive, aren't we? No harm done."

He scoffed. "Right. If others messed up the mission, you'd get all enraged. But _your _own slip-ups are _never_ a big deal, huh?"

"Yomi-san, this isn't the time to pick a fight," one of our comrades, a wolf demon, grunted.

"I wasn't picking a fight. I was just stating the obvious," Yomi smirked. "Because our leader Youko Kurama never takes the blame for his own mistakes."

I smirked back. "Speak for yourself, hypocrite."

"What?"

"If I don't take the blame for my mistakes, the teams would've long been disbanded, won't it? You're actually the one guilty of your own accusation."

"Why you—"

"Are you trying to divide this team's opinion about me? Why, may I ask? Are you trying to see who would turn against me?" I turned my back on him and nodded for Shin to lead the way. "Good luck with that, Yomi."

The rest of us started walking, but Yomi was persistent. He lunged at me from behind, but his lame attempt only got him tossed into a wall.

And that was it.

Turns out, the wall he got thrown into is a trap itself. One of its bricks, which he had unfortunately bumped into, triggered the sensors on the other walls to fire arrows at us.

We were on the run once again, with Shin leading the way. And just when we were about to reach the end of the arrow-firing hallway, Yomi got shot on the arm.

I cursed under my breath. As much as I hated Yomi, he was still a comrade. And my partner for this raid. Before he could fall on his knees, I dragged him into a safer hallway. I sat him against a wall and examined his arm. The others have stopped with us.

"Oh, you couldn't be any unluckier…" I shook my head.

"What do you mean?" he winced in pain.

"We need to get out of here as soon as we can. It's a poisonous arrow," I stood, offering my hand to help him up.

He slapped the hand away. "You don't have to take pity on me, Youko. I can take care of myself," he said.

"Fine then. Pride could really kill, you know," I nodded for the men to proceed walking with me, letting Yomi stand up by himself. "But you have to remember that I don't want anyone slowing us down."

* * *

An ambush. I had expected it all along, right from the moment the alarms went off. I knew it'd come sooner or later, and I prepared myself for it.

But why… _why_ did this happen to me?

We were pushed to fight off the guards waiting for us near the exit. I've cracked the Rose Whip just in time, allowing me to kill as many as I can within the whip's proximity.

However, one of the guards got too close. I was able to shove him away, but that was because I reacted to the sudden pain on my side. The guy had managed to lash at me with his sword.

I suddenly found myself falling face down. I couldn't breathe. It's like my lungs are starting to constrict. I could only clutch at the gem inside my pocket as I felt the rest of my body get immobilized.

Poison. Only a special kind of poison could put me in this state.

_Was there poison on that blade?_ _First the arrows, and now the guard's swords... it's making me suspicious._

"Youko-sama!" I heard my comrades come for me.

It angered me that I look so helpless now. I tried to reach for the whip that had slipped out of my hand when I fell, but I couldn't even move a muscle. The sounds around me suddenly receded to an irritating ringing in my ears. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. My vision got blurrier by the second.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**There you go! Cliffhanger! Hahaha. I'm sorry I had to hurt you Kurama...**

**So I tried to delve into Youko Kurama's sly and perverted mind. It's pretty fun.**

**And ****I guess I also liked writing Youko and Yomi's never-ending rivalry. Haha. I liked writing their arguments. xD**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think through reviews! **

**And again, I'm so sorry for this super late update.**

**So, until next week then! Ja'ne! :)**


	15. Healer

**Hi there! Wow Chapter Fifteen! Kyaa~! So far, this is the first story I've ever written with chapters as many as fifteen. This is so amazing. Super thanks to all those who've helped and supported me along the way, through your reviews and putting this story on your favorites and story alerts lists. Thanks so much guys! **

**Okay, so this one's a day late from the usual update day, but I remember that I said before that I'd update every Tuesday or Wednesday (in my timezone). So since it's a Wednesday here, I still updated on time, didn't I? xD**

**Anyway, here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yana-sama!" the twin bunnies called out again as I ran away.

I was heading towards the infirmary at full speed, letting my adrenaline take over. I was still angry at Kuronue for keeping me in the dark, at the same time getting all the more worried and scared as my feet led me through the long hallway._  
_

Kuronue always sends someone to follow his comrades in a raid he isn't included in to keep him updated. And to know if ever he needs to come to the rescue. The first time he explained it to me, I thought he did it just to show off, but then I saw the familiar concern in his eyes - the same thing I saw in Kurama's whenever he'd tell me stories of the dangers his men had to face in heists.

It was in the middle of our physical training when Kuronue's messenger barged into the room and told us the news. Well, told Kuronue, rather. I didn't get the chance to ask him or the messenger, for the next thing I knew Kuronue called off the training before he and the other guy took off.

I only knew about the incident when the twin bunnies burst into my bedroom to tell me that the men had just come back from the raid. And that Kurama, of all people, went straight to the infirmary.

"You're crazy by thinking of stopping me!" I replied to the bunnies as I quickened my pace. Kurama was badly injured, and all they could think of was to protect me from everyone getting to see how I really look like once the potion wears off.

"There's only three hours left!" Shirosagi panted. Both of them had been running after me for quite some time. The distance from my room to the infirmary wasn't much of a short one, unfortunately. "You can't possibly—"

"That's still plenty of time!" Alas, I finally reached the wooden door leading down the infirmary. I slid it open quite forcefully.

But Kurosagi caught my arm before I could take another step further. "Master Youko's not the only one down there, you know."

I froze as I looked at the black bunny. "What do you mean?"

"Yomi-san also got shot by a poisonous arrow."

"And Kuronue-san's there too," Shirosagi piped in. I think I saw a faint blush on her cheeks when her sister quirked an eyebrow. "A-as well as some other thieves."

"Then I'll just have to heal Yomi first, right?" I replied, prying away from Kurosagi's grip.

"But it's too dangerous—"

"Of course it is, Shirosagi! But if I didn't go down there to heal them, who will?" I said, almost sounding hysterical. Before they could say another word, I ran downstairs to the dimly lit infirmary.

It annoyed me that the thieves were crowding around the two stretchers in the middle of the room. But as I stormed towards the men, any confidence I had started fading away when I realized these guys towered over me.

"Um, excuse me," I started when I got closer. It got more unnerving when they instantly turned to me. Trying my best to sound as calm as possible, I continued, "May I ask everyone to clear the area near the patients? They might find it difficult to breathe, you see."

As the men dispersed, I found myself trying to hard to hold back the tears slowly building up inside me when I saw the patient lying on the first stretcher. His torso was bared, the area near his stomach covered up by a long bandage, yet it was still obvious that the wound hasn't completely stopped bleeding.

"Kurama," I rushed to his side and held his hand. I looked up at Kuronue, who had remained standing beside the stretcher. "What happened?"

"It was said that one of the guards in that castle slashed him with a poison-tipped sword," Kuronue frowned, also bothered by his friend's condition. He continued in a not-so-comforting tone, "But don't worry; I've washed his wound already, as well as Yomi's."

As he said the other demon's name, I heard Yomi's moan from the stretcher behind me. I turned around to see him breathing heavily, his arm wrapped up with a bandage as well. Yet he still managed to smile at me, "I'm also a patient here, Yana-chan."

I gulped when I saw him wince in pain. "I'll try my best to heal you both, so please hold on, alright?" my voice quivered at the end.

I felt my hand being squeezed. I turned back to see Kurama smiling as well. "Breathe, Yana."

I closed my eyes as I did so, hoping my heart won't burst out from the complicating emotions of fear, worry, and panic.

"Everyone, let's leave the healer with our patients for now as she keeps our comrades alive," Kuronue suddenly said in his authoritative tone. As the men immediately started for the stairs, Kuronue stopped to ruffle my hair. "You can do this, kid. I believe in you."

At the sight of Shirosagi and Kurosagi, who had followed me all the way downstairs, Kuronue briefly stopped and whispered something to the white bunny. Shirosagi's face was illuminated by one of the nearby torches, making it easy to see how she blushed a deep red when Kuronue finally left.

Once I heard the door upstairs slide closed, I turned to the two patients again. Both of them are still conscious, but if I don't do anything soon…

I shook my head. I never thought reality could be this harsh. Kuronue's words rang through my mind: _as she keeps our comrades alive._

_Their lives are in my hands now. _The thought alone got me frozen in fear. My mind started going blank at a really bad timing. It suddenly felt like I was being pulled in different directions all at once. Worry had started to choke me already.

"Hey," Kurama's soft voice broke through my thoughts. "Nothing would happen if you just keep standing there and doing nothing but fret over the worst."

"But—"

"Look, I'm sorry if I won't get to help you out at your first try at healing casualties for real, but I'll try to stay conscious for as long as I could to tell you what to do."

My eyes widened. "Kurama…"

"It's part of my duty as your trainer to teach you even in times like these, when my own life itself is in danger."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Kurama interrupted me.

"Cut the drama for now," Kurama nodded towards Yomi's direction. "Treat him first. He's been enduring that poison in his body for longer than I am."

I looked over at Yomi. True enough, he's in a much worse case. He wasn't moving anymore, and his eyes were half-closed as he looked at me. His tan skin started to turn pale. Rushing over to his side, I placed the back of my hand against his forehead.

"He's as cold as ice," I told Kurama.

"Not good," the fox muttered. "Take off that bandage and check on his wound."

Following Kurama's order, I saw that the wound had started to swell. I moved away a bit to let Kurama take a look.

"Now remember your training in the forest. Removing poison isn't new to you now, is it?" he said.

Kurama had been taking me out to the woods to heal animals. I don't know how they get injured, but I have a feeling the fox did it himself, considering the way the poor animal victims were almost killed. The little seeds in the area were enough evidence.

Taking a deep breath, I put my hand a few inches over Yomi's wound, the position I always resorted to when trying to take out poison from a body. A small ball of water started to form beneath my palm. I closed my eyes and pictured what I want to happen.

It's funny how this thing was so similar to the shows I used to watch. The poison, which are like black or purple gases, would get sucked into the blue ball of water. But actually, taking out poison drains a lot of energy. You have to apply a certain amount of pressure on the water ball to keep it strong enough to suck out the poison. Doing it doesn't really strike my fancy, but as far as I've been training, nothing bad had occurred to me when I remove poison.

So it was kind of surprising when I suddenly felt a searing pain creeping up my arm.

I opened my eyes to take a look at the water ball, but I caught sight of a fully conscious Yomi instead. He didn't look pained anymore, and his skin has started to regain its color. It made me smile, knowing that somehow I made him feel better. And that I really am removing the poison.

"Don't worry Yomi-san, this will be done soon," I said, trying not to wince when the pain in my arm started again.

"I still feel cold," he muttered in a hoarse voice.

"You do? Well… body heat is the best source of heat, and not to mention the quickest way," I said as my eyes flitted to a certain black bunny.

Kurosagi noticed my stare. "Y-Yana-sama… why are you looking at me like that?"

I smirked as I gestured for her to come closer. "Could you do me a favor and warm Yomi-san up once I get done with this?"

Kurosagi's eyes widened. "But…"

"Please? It won't take long," I smiled kindly.

She looked weirdly from me to Yomi, and then finally sighed, "Orders are orders anyway." She turned her head away when she continued, "W-what do you want me to do?"

"A simple hug will do," I replied. I was about to tease her even more, but then I gasped when the pain in my arm intensified.

"Yana-sama?" Shirosagi's voice sounded as she hopped to my side. "Are you alright?"

"Stop it already, Yana," Kurama suddenly spoke. I turned to him. "You're already straining yourself. Your body won't take it any longer if you continue."

"He's right, Yana," Yomi said. "I feel fine now."

I looked at the ball of water, which had already turned black because of the poison it had sucked. I finally put my hand down to my side, making the ball disappear. I staggered backwards, but Shirosagi, despite her small frame, managed to guide me towards a chair and get me to sit down. I took this time to even out my breathing and massage my arm as I waited for the pain to subside.

Kurama reached over for my hand after a while. "Could you still continue?"

I nodded, standing up abruptly. "Don't be silly, of course I can! I still have to heal you!"

He smiled. "Alright, at least you won't have much of a problem. As I said before, kitsune could heal by themselves. That's why I was able to endure the poison this long."

"You're too talkative," I started peeling off the bandage around his waist, revealing the still-fresh wound. "So much for being able to heal himself," I teased, shaking my head. Resuming my earlier position, I looked over at Yomi as the ball of water started to form. "Still feeling cold, Yomi?"

He smirked, "Very."

"You heard that, Kurosagi," I giggled as I heard her grunt.

Kurama chuckled. "Don't get too excited though," he told his comrade.

"Wait," Shirosagi tugged at my sleeve to show me the small round clock she always keeps with her. It was half past ten in the evening. _Only one hour left._

I nodded and closed my eyes. _Focus, _I told myself as I took a deep breath.

"I'll finish this in time," I muttered.

* * *

I thought everything would go well, that everything would go smoothly. I underestimated the poison that has been creeping up his blood vessels. I thought I was strong enough to take it out.

Kurama started coughing up blood. "Yana…" he looked over at me with worry as he wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth.

I glanced at the ball of water under my palm. It had started to turn black again, so why does it seem like Kurama just felt worse by the moment? "Don't worry, this wouldn't take any longer," I tried to reassure him, but my quivering voice wasn't very convincing.

"What time is it?" he suddenly asked. I met his intense stare, and I shivered at the realization of what he's going to say next.

"No Kurama, not now," I looked away.

"I said what time is it?" he asked again, in a firmer tone this time. It's amazing how he could still sound like the same authoritative person he's always been around others.

I didn't answer, keeping my eyes on his wound. Yet from my peripheral vision I saw him turn to one of the bunnies. "Shirosagi," he called.

The white bunny girl immediately rushed to his side and showed him the round clock. "Fifteen minutes, Master Youko," she informed.

Kurama then grabbed my other hand. "Stop this, Yana. You've done enough."

"No," I frowned, pulling my hand away. "I'm not going to leave this undone."

"Don't be so stubborn."

"I'm not going to let you die."

"I told you to leave now."

"No."

"Now, Yana," Kurama was starting to get impatient.

"NO!" I accidentally applied a harder force than intended on the water ball, causing Kurama to cough up more blood.

I heard him curse under his breath. "I told you to stop already!" he started to scold me.

"Hey, quiet down, you two," Yomi suddenly spoke from behind us. He sounded fully awake. Not good at all.

"Look Kurama," I started, "it's better for me to turn—"

"Stop it, damn it!" Kurama cut me off as he pushed me away, too hard that I lost my balance and almost fell on the ground if Kurosagi and Shirosagi didn't catch me in time.

It also made me lose focus, and consequently, lose the ball of water. As I had focused all my remaining energy on it, the impact of suddenly losing it put more strain on me. My muscles got too weak, and my vision started to fail me. I saw Kurama reach out his arm to me, his mouth uttering words I couldn't hear anymore.

And that was the last thing I could remember before I surrendered to unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room.

The questions in my head started popping out of nowhere: _Where am I? How and when did I get here? What am I doing here anyway? And…what happened to Kurama?_

The last question got me on my feet.

"And where do you think you're going?" I heard his voice behind me, just when I was about to reach for the doorknob.

I turned around to see him leaning against a wall. Since when did he get there? "Kurama?"

He sighed as he walked over to me. "You don't plan on revealing our little secret to Yomi, do you?"

"Huh?" And then I saw myself from a mirror hanging on the wall across from me. I was a silver kitsune again. "Oops, that was close."

We were silent for a moment as I looked down at the floor. Kurama just waited calmly, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Sighing, I finally looked up to see him smiling apologetically down at me, his eyes holding a hint of sadness in them. "H-how come you were able to stand up?" I tried asking. "Are you feeling well already?"

"I couldn't feel any better," he cupped my face in his hands. "My healer did a very good job."

That was it. The tears I've been holding back since last night just flowed freely down my cheeks. "I'm sorry," I clutched at his shirt. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to heal you. Instead I almost killed you... I'm so ashamed of myself."

"What are you…?" Kurama sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. "What could I do to make you believe me? I told you last night: you've done enough. You might not have noticed, but you managed to remove much of the poison."

"You were coughing up blood!" I retorted. "You don't have to reassure me; I know I made things worse."

"You didn't realize that was necessary to get the contaminated blood out of my system?"

"What?"

"The blood I was coughing out was tainted with poison. You see, some of the poison got sucked by the water ball, while some have mixed up with the blood I've vomited."

"So that means... I _did _remove the poison?"

"Yes," he smirked. "You finally got it, slowpoke."

I ignored the insult. "But what happened next? After I passed out?"

"I just took care of the rest with my own healing seeds," he smiled. "Believe me, it got a whole lot easier with your help."

I smiled back. "You're a masochist, Kurama."

He laughed lightly as he wiped my tear with his thumb. His expression suddenly turned serious. "I should be the one apologizing. I hurt you, didn't I?"

"That's alright," I replied. "You needed to knock some sense into my hard head anyway. But I seriously thought you were going to die," I buried my face against his chest again. "I was afraid of the possibility that I might lose you. I was so scared that you might die in my own hands. What would I do then? I couldn't imagine how your comrades would react."

"Come on, Yana," he chuckled. "You'll never lose me. You just worry too much."

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well I suppose you'd react the same way if ours situations were altered."

His smiling face scrunched up into a scowl. "Don't talk that way."

I punched his chest lightly. "Don't laugh at a girl when she's just telling you how she feels."

"How you feel?" he repeated.

"I'll just get back to work then," I pulled away from his arms. "Do you have the potion with—"

I wasn't able to finish when I was suddenly pushed hard against a wall. "What work?" Kurama's hot breath on my ear sent a warm rush over my whole body.

"Y-Yomi's still in the infirmary, right?" I stuttered. "I've still got to treat him."

"He'll be alright on his own," he pressed his forehead against mine, "I won't."

I scoffed. "How ironic. Here you were telling me just a while ago that you were able to heal yourself without me."

Kurama ignored my remark and instead grabbed my tail. He then wrapped his own tail around it. My eyes widened as he looked back at me and smiled. "You know what this means, right?"

I gulped. As far as I've read on books about kitsune, a male kitsune would wrap his tail around a female's when he wants to mate. I think I'm starting to break cold sweat as I nodded. "I… I do know what it means."

He pressed on my shoulders. "And your answer?"

I exhaled sharply and closed my eyes. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I know that agreeing to what he wants before I was even ready for it would be something I'd regret. I sighed, shaking my head. "I have to refuse. I'm sor—"

"It's alright," Kurama said almost too immediately, like he was expecting that answer all along. His tail untangled itself from mine. "It was just a test for both of us."

"Test?"

"I'd like to see if you're ready. And also how much I could still control myself," he gave me the bottle of the crimson-colored potion from his pocket.

"So you weren't going to really… well, do it?" this topic really makes me feel uneasy and self-conscious.

"Depends," he smirked briefly. Then he eyed the potion, "Drink that already so we could get some breakfast. Training's cancelled for today. I've got to give the treasure to the client. But not before I confront him with my concerns," he clenched his fists at the last sentence.

I hesitated, "Do you mean the ambush?"

"Yes. It might be that the castle's ruler is a genius strategist who so brilliantly focused on strengthening his defenses, but the poison at that guard's blade is telling me something else."

"Like what?" I pressed on.

"That he was expecting us."

"So do you think this is some kind of betrayal?"

Kurama's eyes hardened. "I hope not. Because you know all too well how I never liked traitors."

* * *

**There you go! Please review!**

**Oh, and btw, this would be my last chapter update for my summer break. Yes, summer has just ended here, unlike other countries where I know summer was just starting. Anyway, I'm finally starting school next week. I'll be starting college! Yay! Some say it won't be easy, but somehow I'm still so excited. I hope I won't get culture-shocked though. Wish me luck!**

**So yeah, I guess I'll update during Wednesdays since then, because I don't have school on Wednesdays. (I have an awesome schedule. xD) Still aligned with the update schedule, ne? **

**Anyway, e****very single one of your reviews are appreciated, no matter how short or long it is. So ****I'll say this again: Please review! :D **

**See you next week!**


	16. Doubts

**Two days late! Uwaaah! I'm so sorry for that. **

**I just started school this Monday. And guess what, I'm in college already! Woot woot! Haha. Anyway, that forced me to adjust my schedule. Big-time. On top of that, I got real sick over the weekend. And, well, other things also came up.**

**Anyway, enough of me and on with the story. Thanks for waiting! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Shrouded with enormous ancient trees that block any light from the sky. Colder surroundings with every breeze that passes by. Filled with low-rank demons who had fun spreading mischief. This is how most forests in this dimension are.

Totally not a nice place to get lost in at night.

But here I am, stuck right in the middle of one. As a silver kitsune.

If Kurama was _here_, he'd scold me for my recklessness and lack of sense of direction. But the thing is, he's _not_.

And that's the huge problem.

The last time I saw him, he went to leave for a talk with their recent client. _Two days ago. _

And it sure had me scared out of my wits.

Yes, I guess I'm going crazy. What else could you call someone who'd sneak out from the safety of Mizu Castle in the middle of the night into the dangerous woods, just to find her fox thief boyfriend?

I stopped. _Boyfriend, _I repeated the word in my head.

Neither one of us had called it official, but judging from those kisses and hugs, the way we look and smile at each other, and the undeniable sense of security when I'm with him—this has got to be more than a mere infatuation, right?

Not to mention how I reacted to his recent accident. And then this one. This whole 'I'll-find-and-bring-him-back' idea.

I pulled my cloak closer to my body as another breeze blew past me. I've been sitting underneath a tree for an hour already, I guess.

My limbs were already aching after all those walking. And from running to take shelter from last night's drizzle. I've eaten only half of the bread I've saved from last night's dinner, and the other half I gave to the hungry wolf I've encountered along the way. Despite that, I still took note of what Kurama taught me whenever we'd go to forests—that not all pleasing to the eye is safe to eat. I couldn't sleep because of the alarming noises and shuffling in the bushes and leaves of trees from time-to-time. Blame it on the insomnia. Or the paranoia, whatever.

I was tired, hungry, and sleepy. I'm an easy target for anyone now. And transforming back to my original appearance didn't help either.

I originally snuck out of the castle as a crimson kitsune, since a flash of silver could catch anyone's eye. But alas, twelve hours had passed and I still haven't found the fox. I brought the potion along with me, but I was hesitant to drink some since, well, I got lost. And I don't know how much more time I'll waste just by trying to figure out which way to go.

So I decided to take some safety measures. My hair, tied back into a bun, and my ears were hidden underneath the hood of the cloak I brought. I'm lucky it's long enough to cover my tail.

I wonder what's happening back at the castle. It's impossible for Kurosagi and Shirosagi to not notice I was gone, considering how obedient they are to Kurama's orders at keeping an eye on me.

I stretched my arms as I rest my head against the tree trunk. So far though, I haven't met any attacker aside from that wolf.

But I sure have a bad habit of speaking too soon.

From a distance, a familiar silhouette of a man came up. I noted the smug walk and the shoulder-length black hair starting to come into view as he approached.

No doubt, it's _him_.

I stood up abruptly to run away. I thought of turning into my fox form to get away faster, but at my current state, it probably won't last long. Besides, I haven't mastered that enough.

I just hope luck is still on my side. And that I find the fox before my pursuer catches me. He can't see me like this. No one else has to know my secret.

* * *

"Found you."

I almost yelped when I saw him already right in front of me. I've been watching my back the whole time—literally—not realizing he has _other _ways to get to me. I should've learned from whenever Kurama does the same in our occasional races in the woods.

"Y-you…" I panted.

Yomi smirked. "Why are you running away, Yana-chan? Did I scare you that much? Or you just didn't recognize me at first?" he chuckled. "Although that's not very likely, is it?"

I straightened up. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, sounding quite harsher than I intended.

"Oh come on, is that how you thank someone who has gone all the trouble just to find you?" he pouted.

I cringed. I knew they'd send someone after me. And of course Yomi would volunteer. Or maybe he's actually the one who came up with the idea. "Uh, yeah whatever. Thanks." I turned away. "But look, if you're here to take me back, I'm afraid your efforts are in vain. I still haven't found -"

I gasped as Yomi suddenly pulled me by the wrist, and before I knew it, his arms wrapped around me in a hug. "Everyone got so worried when we learned that you were gone. Especially me."

I sighed, feeling guilty for the twin bunnies who might've gone hysterical. "I'm sorry," I apologized, disregarding his last sentence. "It really was rude of me to leave that way." Although I doubt they'd let me go even if I went through the front door. I continued,"But I just wanted to find Kurama. You don't know how much I miss him already," I looked up at Yomi, "and how much I wanted to be with him _right now_."

"Oh, how sweet of you," Yomi said sarcastically. "But Youko could take care of himself and get back home safe and sound independently, don't you think?"

I glared at him. Yes, that pretty much was obvious. He didn't have to point out my craziness. "He's my _fiancée_," I countered, ignoring the conflicting emotions that word caused me.

His arm tightened around my waist. "You know, you don't have to push yourself and be the responsible and perfect girlfriend," he laughed. "I'm surprised someone still does in this world. Do you think Youko himself does the same for you?"

My eyes widened for a moment before I looked away. "O-of course he does," I muttered as I felt a pang in my heart.

It's possible that Yomi is right. I mean, Kurama has a record of being a heartbreaker. But… it's not impossible for someone like him to change, right? Somehow, for me, I see someone much more than that reputation as a cold-hearted person in those books I've read.

Someone capable of truly caring, of loving someone else besides himself.

And... Kurama couldn't be lying to me, could he? His words and his actions had to be true, right?

I glared at Yomi. His words just caused me more confusion. And it irked me that I was still in his arms.

I struggled to break free from his grasp, and just when I almost succeeded, Yomi suddenly pulled the cloak string hanging just in front of my chest. It's the one that holds the cloak closed, not to mention keeps the hood pulled up over my head. I was able to grasp the hood and the rest of the fabric before anything was revealed, yet I was pulled tighter towards Yomi.

"What was that for?" I quickly tied back the string.

"Youko still hasn't come back. Why don't you have a little fun… with me?" he smirked as he lifted my chin up.

"Let me go," I glared again, holding on to the hood.

"He won't know," his grip tightened around my waist.

"Stop it," I started to squirm and kick at him, but to no use. "Let go, Yomi!" I wasn't expecting the words that'd come out of my mouth next. "I already have a mate!"

"Then let me see the mark," he challenged.

I stopped moving. "What?"

"Show me the proof that he already owns you, Yana-chan. The mark on your shoulder."

"That's private," I said, trying my best to keep my voice steady.

He chuckled. "Really now? Or are you just so ashamed of your mate? Poor Youko Kurama…"

How in the world did he...? No, it can't be possible. I've always worn sleeved shirts all the time. Has he been eavesdropping on our conversations from outside my bedroom? No, Kurama would have noticed immediately. I studied his expression - so calm and confident, like he was sure there really wasn't any mark on my shoulder.

"So, Yana?" Yomi prompted. "What are you waiting for?"

"Well, uh, I won't get to do that if you won't let me go, right?" I considered running away again. "I'm having a hard time moving like this."

Surprisingly though, Yomi let me go immediately. He must've seen through my plan and decided to play along, knowing he'll be able to catch me again with my current state.

Ugh. Who am I kidding? He may not even let me run away again.

_Or not._

Yomi's next words actually hit me with a huge wave of relief. "He's here."

My head whipped to the right, where the tall silhouette came from. I smiled. It's the same fragrant scent of roses, the same walk that exudes a superior air around him, and those silver fox ears. I didn't have to wait for him to walk closer.

It's definitely _him._

I immediately ran towards him, burying my face into his chest as he allowed me to collide with him. I clutched his shirt, feeling the tears surfacing. His strong arms returned the gesture with a tight hug.

"Kurama…" I whispered. "Finally... you finally..."

He lifted my chin up and smiled reassuringly. My eyes suddenly grew wide when I noticed his face had a few streaks of fresh blood. I looked down at his shirt, which was also covered in blood all over.

"What… happened?" I asked, looking up at him again.

Kurama didn't answer. He was frowning at something on top of my forehead. Probably my now-silver hairline. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced back at me.

_In my pocket, _I mouthed.

He nodded once, not as an acknowledgment but as an order for me to drink the potion immediately. Without another word, he let me go and walked up to Yomi to keep the latter from noticing me as I took sips of the potion. Making sure my ears, hair and tail went back to a crimson color, I followed suit.

* * *

"Sit."

I obediently sat on the edge of the bed.

Kurama remained standing with his arms crossed, an unreadable expression on his face. "Just what in the world are you thinking?" he began. "Going out in the woods? Looking like that? And what the heck are you doing with Yomi in that case?" the crease on his forehead seemed to deepen with each question.

"I originally snuck out on my own. Yomi just followed after me," I answered calmly.

He had started pacing back and forth, as if he didn't hear me. "You got lost easily, didn't you? Just what came into you? Haven't you heeded any of my warnings about the woods before? Did you think I was just pulling your leg? Or are you already out of your mind?"

I stayed quiet, smiling at his sudden outburst.

He didn't notice my widening grin as he continued, "And turning back into a silver kitsune..." He stopped pacing to massage his temples, closing his eyes. "It's not just Yomi. What if someone else saw you? What would you do then? You can't just make them forget what they see, not without my help. What if you haven't found me yet once that _does _happen?" He looked back at me with suspicion. "Did Yomi almost—"

That's when I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're… cute… when you act…like that," I said in between giggles. "It's just funny how you're not all hysterical and panicky like this in front of your comrades."

Kurama just looked at me weirdly.

I sat up straight again, fighting back another laughing fit. "Relax, Kurama," I smiled. "One question at a time."

He sighed. "It doesn't matter now anyway. Just tell me..." he crossed his arms in front of his chest again, "why did you do that?"

I stood up and walked towards him, taking his hands in mine, "I just wanted to find you."

"I could take care of myself. You know that. You really are too stubborn. _And _crazy."

My smile faded when I eyed his still-bloody shirt and pants. "Anyway, where have you been, really?"

"I told you already. I've been to that traitor of a client," he spoke with venom in his voice. His eyes were hidden behind those silver bangs when I looked up at him again.

My eyes widened. "Then this blood is…"

He nodded. "As well as the guards' and the castle ruler's."

"So does this mean the client isn't really...

"Betrayed?" Kurama scoffed. "Well, in fact, he and his 'ex-friend' are in _very_ good terms. That mission was a trap."

"So the ambush was planned after all…"

"Exactly. Yet the doubts still exist."

"What do you mean?"

"The gem's power is real. And that client paid a lot of money. It's too bad I wasn't able to get any information. He wasn't able to endure for that long."

I gulped at how he said it so casually. I wonder what kind of torture he put the guy into. "Please go on."

Kurama looked into my eyes. "He couldn't possibly just pay _us _a huge amount for that fraud. Someone must've paid the client first to frame me up, before he'd eventually kill the client himself after the fake mission to get his money back, as well as the advance pay the client gave the team, since I was supposed to be killed by then. And who else could do that but someone who's got a lot of inside information about the team, not to mention about me?"

I gasped. "Don't tell me..."

His expression hardened. "Yes, I have a feeling someone from my own team is the real one behind this."

I blinked. Someone instantly came into mind, but I know I shouldn't accuse without any proof. "But why would someone..." I trailed off.

I heard him sigh. "Don't worry," Kurama pulled me into a hug, "I told you that you won't lose me, right? I'll find this traitor right away." He chuckled, "I don't even have to discuss what I'll do with him."

I nodded and sighed as I hugged him back. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to feel his warmth. It would have been nice to stay in this embrace, except for one thing, "You reek of the stench of blood." I looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry," he said, letting me go immediately. He frowned, "I stained your dress as well."

"Don't mind me," I smirked as my hands moved to lift his shirt off, leaving him wide-eyed in shock. "Just clean yourself up."

I walked away, but Kurama caught me by the wrist. "Now where are you going? You reek of the awful smell of blood too. Might as well take that off," he smirked, eyeing my white dress.

"Oh I will. Inside the bathroom."

"That's unfair. How come you get to see me shirtless while I don't get to see _yours_?" he pouted.

I pulled my hand away and opened the door to the bathroom. "Because I don't want to."

"Oh come on. I've been a good boy. Why not give me some kind of reward?" Kurama held the door, preventing me from closing it completely. "Like showing me a little?"

I smiled, my cheeks heating up. "Well if you insist…"

His mouth hung open as he eyed the sleeve that I slowly started to pull down, baring my shoulder to him. And then…

BAM!

The door slammed closed, and I snickered as I heard the fox whine from the other side.

* * *

I lay on my side in the bath tub. Staring at the wall, I reflected on what Kurama just told me.

I understand how much a lot of people wanted to kill him. I bet there's a huge bounty in exchange for capturing him dead or alive.

But to be betrayed by someone from his comrades? These men who he trained, supported, and protected with his life? These men who know how worse it is to make Youko Kurama an enemy?

There's only one guy I could think of, the only one who could do that to Kurama despite everything the fox did for him. But then… it's definitely wrong to accuse him this early.

I sighed, closing my eyes. I've been too exhausted after that trip to the forest, which, as Kurama had put it, is totally _insane_. I smiled to myself. At least he's back home now.

Putting my worries and fears these past few days at the back of my head, I almost dozed off… when I felt hands wrap around my bare chest.

I let out an ear-piercing shriek as I turned around to smack the intruder.

"Hey, calm down," Kurama laughed as he caught my arm.

My eyes widened. A small wave of water pushed him to the edge as I backed away at the same time. "W-what are you doing here?" I hugged my chest tight, as if the bubbles won't provide enough cover. "And how in the world did you get in here?"

"Remember how I told you to never let your guard down?" he smirked. Kurama then held his arms out. "Come here."

I shook my head.

"Come."

"No."

"I'll come if you don't."

I frowned and opened my mouth to speak, but before I even did Kurama had pulled me towards him already. One of his arms wrapped around my shoulders, while the other curled on my waist. He rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his warmth against my body once more as he held me tight.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear. "I worried you too much, didn't I?"

I whimpered. I wanted to say something. I wanted to tell him how lonely and frustrating those days felt. How much he got me almost insane. How much I longed for his embrace, for his voice. I wanted so much to be upset, but I found that I couldn't even bring myself to get angry at him. Heck, I can't even talk. All I could do was nod.

I didn't realize I was already crying until he pulled away slightly to wipe the tears flowing down my cheeks. "I've been too reckless myself. I became insensitive towards what you may feel. But," he brought my face closer to his, "please forgive me. I promise I won't do something like that again."

I took a deep breath. "Answer my question first."

"What is it?"

"What are we, really? I mean, are we... well, an official couple?"

"What do you think?" Kurama grinned.

"I need a straight answer, please," I said. "I know we tell everyone that we're each other's fiancee, but just between the two of us, what's... the real score? Because I'm just getting more and more confused. Because you could kiss and flirt with a girl without even considering her your girlfriend and then just leave her hanging after you've had enough of her -"

"Sssh, calm down, Yana," he wiped my new tears away with his thumb. "I'll never do that to you, I promise. Because believe me," he touched my forehead against mine, "I _do _consider you my girlfriend. My very first one that I took seriously, and surely the last one."

I smiled as I processed this. I giggled, closing my eyes, "Then I forgive you."

And then he kissed me.

It wasn't like the sweet and gentle kisses we shared before. No, this was different.

Exhilarating. Breathtaking. Pleading. Longing. Wanting for more. Neither of us tried to pull away, holding on to each other like our lives depended on it. It was passionate and exciting, and I allowed myself to revel in the other various emotions the kiss made me feel all at the same time.

The fox broke away moments later, yet he kept me close. Both of us grew almost out of breath. My eyes stayed closed as my fingers played with his hair.

"Marry me," he suddenly said.

My eyes flew open. "What?"

He chuckled. "You didn't think I'd believe in marriage, didn't you? After all these years, I've learned that to settle down completely, I have to marry someone I'm fully committing myself to."

"How old are you anyway?" I playfully asked.

"Hmm, I guess it's safe to say I'm way, way older than you."

I scoffed. "So I'll be marrying an old geezer, then?"

"So you're marrying me?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, but... isn't this a little bit too soon? I mean I've only confessed not too long ago."

"You've been sharing the same bed with me for quite a long time though. Oh, and surely you'll marry someone who's _touched_ you like this already," he started to trace my spine.

I slapped his hand away before it could get any further. "Is this blackmail?"

Kurama chuckled. "Anyway, I can't force you to agree immediately. But… I expect an answer the next time I ask. And it better be a 'yes.'"

"Then it won't be a question if I'm not allowed to make a choice."

"It's not like you don't want to marry me anyway," he smirked.

I blushed. Well, he was right there. "Alright, alright. Now get out of the tub."

"What? I'm about to be your husband! Just let me scrub you clean."

"Remember, I haven't even said 'yes' to your proposal yet," I smirked. "Now get out and just wait for your turn to take a bath."

He groaned. "You're being unfair again. Once I get up from this tub, you'll get to see me naked."

"Fine," I turned my back on him. "Now go. I won't look until you leave."

He laughed. "I'll see you later then," he kissed my cheek.

* * *

**There you go! :D Please read and review!**

**Oh, and I'd also like to thank all you guys for your reviewing and putting this story on your favorites and/or story alerts list. I'm so glad to see those notifications in my email! Also, this fic just celebrated its '50 reviews' milestone just this weekend! Yay! *does victory dance* So thank you soooo much, you guys! You don't know how much I squealed and jumped at that! **

**Anyway, since school has finally started for me, I'd like to inform you guys that I'll be adjusting the update schedule. Maybe Wednesdays, Fridays, or Saturdays? Also, I don't know if I could post every week, since school tends to get busier with each day that passes, right? :D So please bear with me guys. I'll try my best to write as much as I can, but I have studies to prioritize too. :D**

**Again, thank you so much for all your support. You guys are amazing. You make me so happy and inspired.**

**Oh and hey, don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :D**


	17. Identity

**Hi guys! Another day late. Hmm, maybe I should stop promising. I mean, we're starting to get busy in school, so that means less time for writing, as well as less time for typing this up on the computer. And editing.**

**This week's really eventful. And totally inspiring... because I met one of my readers in person! Turns out we just go to the same school. Haha, it really brought me to tears. Tears of joy, I mean. I really hope to see you again!**

**Anyway, enough of this rant. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. xD**

* * *

Kurama suddenly flopped down on the grass.

"What's up with you now?" I laughed as I lay beside him.

He looked at me and grinned. "I'll get drunk in your kisses."

"It was your idea after all," I said. We were at the castle garden, discussing wedding plans. I was to kiss him everytime I liked any of his suggestions. "You just seem to know what I like. Besides, do my kisses taste like wine?"

Kurama grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Much better than that," he smirked. He pressed his forehead against mine. I could feel his cool breath on my face. "Now let me taste some more."

I put a finger to his lips. "Aren't you, well, the least bit embarrassed?"

He frowned slightly. "Why would I be?"

I could feel my face redden. "Just…look around us. Haven't you noticed them watching us since we came out here?" I said, referring to his comrades lounging on the terrace overlooking the garden.

Kurama just laughed. "Why would I be ashamed? I'm actually flattered. And at least everyone will know how serious I am with you," he then started planting kisses on my neck.

"H-hey," I tried to push him back. "I don't know about you," I managed to lift his head to face me, "but I'm just not raised that way." He stared, and thinking he needed explanation, I continued, "I mean, my mother once told me that intimacy towards your partner needn't be shown in public."

Something tells me that what I said didn't get through to him. Apparently the fox was thinking about something else. "You remember now, do you?"

"Remember what?"

He fell silent for a moment as he closed his eyes. And then he sighed, "I guess it's time to tell you everything then." Before I could react, he opened his eyes and continued, "We're getting married anyway."

"What do you mean?" I said as we stood up.

Kurama took my hand and pulled me towards the forest. "Come with me."

* * *

I don't need any more proof that I'm not in a state of dreaming at all. Everything adds up to the lingering fact that my stay in this world _is _absolutely real.

I get to watch things and events right before my eyes. I get to hear sounds as clear as though they were said right into my ears. I can actually smell stenches and scents. I get to taste very well each food I eat. And most of all, I could feel his kisses, his hugs, the pain whenever I get tossed during training, and the energy I build up when I need to use my power.

And as if those weren't enough evidence, I started to have dreams too.

A father, a mother, and their daughter, living in a small cottage somewhere in a forest. This silver kitsune family was always the object of my dreams. The scenes in my dreams showed different instances. The three of them laughing. The whole family eating together. The daughter helping out with the chores. The daughter being strictly taught by her mother to use her powers. They were water kitsune, so it seems.

The faces were hazy, and their conversations sounded more like murmurs. But weirdly, I feel some kind of attachment with these people, particularly with the parents. I can't help but think that I know them, like they were a huge part of my life.

Could I be dreaming of old memories? But that's not possible. How could I possibly know any other silver kitsune in the past? It's all too confusing. But some dreams are meant to be that way, right? These are the ones that are left to be, well, just a dream. Never meant to be taken seriously or anything.

My first dreams of them showed how much of a happy family they are. But the more recent ones showed a tragic fire set upon their cottage. The parents were trapped in the fire, their unconscious daughter separated from them. And suddenly a man comes along, a silver fox who took the girl away, leaving the parents in the cottage that was being swallowed up by the flames.

I've been dreaming the same thing for a couple of nights already. And yet I always wake up before anything else occurred. Waking up, though, is accompanied with this heavy feeling in my chest.

"Where are we going, Kurama?" I asked.

The fox continued to lead me deep into the woods. "You'll see," he simply answered, saying nothing more until we stopped at a clearing. There lay brick ruins in the center of the area, and two large mounds of earth off to the side.

I walked over to the middle of the ruins. "What happened here?" I looked up to see the fox smiling quite bitterly, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Are you alright?"

Kurama sighed as he locked eyes with me. After a brief moment of silence, he finally spoke, "There used to be a cottage right smack in the middle of this clearing. Right where you are standing right now."

I looked around me. "Really? What happened to it?"

Kurama fell silent once more. This must be tough for him to talk about.

I remembered what he said earlier. Something about telling me _everything_. What did he mean, exactly? And why did he have to bring me here?

I looked around, setting my eyes on the ruins first. The weathered brick posts had scorch marks at the edges. They looked like they were burned down. I glanced up at the trees surrounding us. Strangely, they give me a feeling of nostalgia. Have I been here before?

I opened my mouth to say something, but the fox spoke up, "There also used to be a small family of three silver kitsune living in that cottage, you know." He was looking towards the mounds of earth, that bitter smile plastered back on his face once more. "They were all happy together. The mother was wise, and the father was strong and brave. And their daughter was gorgeous, probably the rarest beauty I've ever seen."

"Really?" I said, quite unable to hide the tinge of jealousy in my voice.

Kurama seemed unfazed though. "I spied on them everyday. I was a thief, and part of my nature is the desire to get what I want. The daughter, still young when I first saw her, was all I wanted. I watched her grow, watched her painstakingly learn the basics of controlling her element," his eyes turned to me.

"So she was like me, then?" I raised an eyebrow.

Kurama chuckled. "Moving on, they were an example of a simple yet content family. They eat their meals together. Their home was always filled with laughter. And everyday the daughter was trained how to use her powers as a water kitsune." He laughed, "They'd literally train for a day, because for some reason the daughter couldn't master the basics enough."

My heart beat wildly. His story rang a bell. "So where are they now?"

Kurama gazed at the ruins. "Their cottage got caught up in a forest fire."

The dreadfully heavy feeling in my chest whenever I'd wake up from my recent dreams suddenly resurfaced. I felt like hyperventilating. "Did they… die in that fire?"

Kurama looked at me again. "Only the daughter survived."

"H-how?" I was eager to hear the rest of the story, wondering if there's a connection between it and my dreams.

He closed his eyes. "I rescued her. I never knew such a fire could be convenient. I mean, the whole family has water as their element." He smirked. "But you need to be strong enough to put out a huge fire like that. Apparently, that was something the parents didn't have anymore. The mother was overworked for the whole day with training her daughter, and the father had just come home from his work."

I gulped. The memory of my dreams tugged at my mind. I could almost see the flames surrounding me from where I stood, in the middle of the ruins of what was once a beautiful cottage. "So what happened next?"

Kurama opened his eyes then to stare at me. "They got trapped, unfortunately. The daughter got separated from her parents by a fallen beam, knocking her out unconscious in the process. That's when I went in to get her. Her parents saw me, but despite knowing who I am, they asked me to take their daughter, to which I have no protest."

I stared back at Kurama, my eyes wide with surprise. I was right. The happy family. Their small cottage. This forest where their house once stood. And that fire. And that man who took the girl. That was Kurama. It really happened. It was all true.

Is that dream some kind of a foreshadowing of what Kurama just told me today? "W-what happened to the daughter then?"

"I took her to the forest to heal her. She was out for a few days, and when she finally woke up, she couldn't remember anything at all, like she was in a serious case of amnesia. She can't remember her name, that accident, and even the fact that she's a kitsune." Kurama paused to walk closer to me and take my hand. "I took her with me to the castle, trained her, and protected her. Even going as far as deceiving my comrades just so she wouldn't be taken away from me."

"Kurama," I gazed up at him. "The girl was… she was…"

"Yes, that girl was you."

I was dumbfounded. So that was what happened to the 'me' in this world, before I met Youko Kurama? So the dreams were the _real_ Yana's memories?

"Do you remember now?" Kurama asked.

Why? Why am I really here in the first place? And how, exactly, did I came here? It must be magic, or witch craft. Those weren't impossible to exist, since I myself am actually able to control water at my will.

Youko Kurama is real, I'm sure of that now. I've also been convinced long ago that I'm stuck in this body for real. If so, what happened to the real Yana? When I got transported into this world, did that mean I stole the life in store for the real one? Am I messing up history?

And what's more, will I ever be able to go back home? The mere thought brought tears to my eyes.

I didn't realize I was already sobbing until Kurama wrapped his arms around me, running his hand up and down my back in an attempt to calm me down. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't know how to break the tragic news to you. It was all so sudden. You looked distressed and shocked enough when you first saw me. I didn't want to depress you even more."

I didn't know what to feel. Shame? Guilt? Homesickness? Even my emotions confuse me.

Both of us fell silent as Kurama held me tight. Eventually, the warmth of the fox' embrace soothed me. I looked up at him.

He was gazing at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to you," he broke the silence with his soft voice, "I did tell you that I bought you from your mother, didn't I?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as I put my head on his shoulder, hugging him back. "You'll stay with me, right?"

"Of course. I'll never leave you, that's a promise." He hesitated before gently pulling back to look at me and say, "You won't call off the wedding, won't you?"

I sighed happily. It's nice to think that even if my mind would get too confused trying to search for answers, Kurama always manages to make me smile, to give me a peace of mind.

I still want and believe that I'll get back home. But being with the fox drives me so far as to almost forget my real self, wishing I could stay with him longer.

"Of course not, silly fox. I'll still marry you," I replied with a grin.

* * *

I woke up in my room the next morning. Through half-opened eyes, I could see Kurama hurriedly approaching the bed.

"Are you alright?" I felt his hand on my forehead. "You're burning up last night."

"I'm… fine," I muttered.

"At least eat some breakfast," the fox turned to the food tray on the night table. "Could you sit up?"

I did so carefully, so as not to get a headache from sitting up abruptly.

"Here," Kurama was about to put a spoonful of soup into my mouth when I backed away.

"I'm not a baby anymore," I frowned. "I could eat on my own."

He chuckled as he handed me the bowl. "Alright then, if you're so stubborn about it. I just wanted to take care of the healer who ironically got sick."

"Hah, so goes a raid leader who ironically got fatefully wounded," I playfully rolled my eyes before taking a sip of the hot corn and crab soup.

He raised an eyebrow. "I guess this is my turn to be the healer now, is it? Consider this as payback for that time when you took care of me."

"Nah, no need. You have to understand that sometimes, people do things out of their own will, without asking for anything in return."

"I like how you drop wise words every once in a while," Kurama lay down beside me. He looked up at me, grinning.

_He looks so cute, _I thought as I turned back to my soup.

"And so do you," he suddenly said.

"What?"

"You said I'm cute."

"Did I just say that one aloud?" I blushed.

"Loud and clear," he smirked.

"Oh well…" I trailed off as I continued eating.

"I bet you'd look cuter with your wedding dress on. Oh, no, I meant _beautiful._"

I glared at him. "Can't we talk about this later? I… need to focus on my food."

He just laughed. "Fine. But be sure to take your medicine after you finish that off," he yawned. "I think I need some shut-eye."

I smiled. "You sound like an old man."

"Well, I am older than you."

I giggled. "Didn't you get to sleep well last night?"

"I told you, you had a bad case of fever. How can I even sleep?" he closed his eyes.

"Awww..." I could feel myself blush. "Okay then," I kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams."

I slept for the rest of the day. Kurama had to wake me up just to eat meals and take my medicine, and then I'd sleep again for who knows how long.

The only time I did wake up on my own is by the middle of the night. I was hungry, because got too sleepy to even finish my dinner. Must be a side effect of the medicine. Kurama said I need to be somehow full before I take my medicine, so he let me eat half of my dinner.

The fox was asleep now. It must have been a long tiresome day for him. I felt kind of guilty.

I eyed the keychain-like remote control on the night table, the one we use to call Kurosagi and Shirosagi for anything we need. But they must be asleep as well by now. I saw them in the room as I ate my lunch and dinner, and considering their other duties around the castle, I guess they're twice as tired as Kurama.

Their efforts weren't in vain at all though. I felt normal again, a newfound strength flowing inside of me. Mostly it must be because of all the sleeping I did. I made a mental note to thank Kurama and the twins once they all wake up.

Making sure I drank the fur-changing potion, I silently went out of the room and headed straight for the kitchen. So far I've discovered the various shortcuts to certain places of this castle. Of course, the shortcut to the kitchen is the one I know by heart.

I was met with three cat demons eating late-night snacks in the kitchen. They gladly accepted when I asked if I could join them. Knowing my way around the kitchen already—I'm quite a regular visitor here after trainings—they let me prepare my own snack.

I chatted with the three girls as I ate. They were sisters, actually. In this castle, maids of the same type of animal demon were either siblings or cousins. They are given the same posts as a pair. Or a trio, as in the case of these cats.

Once finished, I offered to wash the dishes, but the cats immediately disagreed, telling me that Kurama would be mad at them if he finds out. Leaving me no choice, I quickly ran up to my room. But before I could reach it, I had to pass by Yomi's room first.

And look at how unlucky I am.

"Just what is Youko's fiancée up to, scampering about the hallways at this time of night?" the voice I so dreaded to hear made me stop in my tracks.

I turned around. "I just went to get a midnight snack. That's all, Yomi-san," I replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to bed."

I walked away, but Yomi was too persistent. He caught me by the arm and quite harshly pulled me to face him. "What's with the rush? I just wanted to chat a little," he smiled. It was creepy, I should say.

"Kurama would get worried. Besides, I need some rest as well," I pulled my arm away, but he just gripped me tighter.

"You haven't been out of your bedroom all day, and then you'd tell me you need to rest?"

"I was actually sick."

He looked surprised. His hand shot up to caress my cheek."Oh, poor you. Are you feeling alright now?"

I flinched. "I just got better, but I still need the rest. The fever might come back." I pried his hands away from my arm. "So, I'll be taking my leave now."

"Why do I get the feeling that you try as much as you can to avoid me? It's not like I'm a germ or something."

I almost laughed. "Of course you're not like that, Yomi-san. I'm just in a hurry."

"So you're saying you're in a hurry everytime I wanted to talk to you?"

"Well, actually…" I looked away in embarrassment.

"Is this because of Youko?" he asked.

"What?" I looked sideways at him.

"Is he _ordering_ you to stay away from me? He must be very controlling, huh?"

"No, it's not like -"

"I'm telling you," Yomi suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist, "you could always come to me once you got sick of that fox. I'll be here."

"What are you talking about?" I pushed him away, releasing myself from his arms. "I'm about to marry him, okay? Nothing you do would make me replace him with a womanizer like you."

"Hah, let me remind you that your Youko is much more of a womanizer than me."

I started for my room which is just a few more doors away. "He's changed."

Yomi still followed me. "Really, now? What a surprise. I wonder how he sweet-talked his way to get you to marry him."

A few more steps until I reach my room. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, how did he persuade you to be his mate, by the way?" Yomi babbled on.

"Please, Yomi. I'm not even listening anymore," I muttered, clutching the doorknob.

"Mating is a huge commitment. You cannot just give yourself to someone you just met, right?"

I stopped. "Yomi..."

"Or am I right to assume that you two _never_ even mated? Youko was just lying to us, isn't he?" he must be smirking now. Of all people who'd figure out that simple fact that easily, it just had to be Yomi. I had to admit, Yomi's quite smart… in a dangerous kind of way.

My heart raced as I turned the doorknob,"You're not making any sense, Yomi-san." I pushed the door open, and I was greeted by the rays of moonlight coming from the open window.

_Moonlight._

"S-silver…" I heard Yomi say.

I slowly turned around to see the bewildered expression on his face, which must have matched mine.

"Yana? You're… a silver kitsune… all along?" Yomi, who was standing at quite a distance from me, started to step closer.

_In this castle, I live with a band of thieves, _Youko's words rang through my head._ They'll steal you from me unless you're already my mate._

I stepped back. "Yomi… please don't…"

He continued to approach me. "So Youko has been hiding a nice catch all along."

I stepped inside the room and tried to close the door, but Yomi had already grabbed me by the arm.

"Where are you going now?" he tightened his grip on me.

"Please, Yomi. I'm getting hurt," I said. I frantically looked behind me and saw Kurama stirring.

"Oh no. You're coming with me, young lady," Yomi whispered into my ear.

"No," I growled. In my panic, a huge wave of water came from my palm, pushing Yomi back by a few feet. He was sprawled out on the floor, so I seized the opportunity to close the door, making sure to lock its many barrel bolts.

My shaking knees gave way, and I slid down the door to sit on the floor. I heard Kurama moan. It looked like he's about to wake up.

I climbed quickly onto the bed. I lay down facing away from Kurama, trying to act like nothing happened. But that sudden attack towards Yomi took a lot of energy, considering how I just recovered from a fever. I was panting loudly, trying to catch my breath.

"Yana?" the fox was awake now.

I turned to face him, trying to fake a smile. "Y-yes?"

But Kurama's not one to be fooled that easily. He frowned,"What's happening to you?"

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers! Haha. Anyway, since I said my schedule's about to get packed with school stuffs and whatnot, I have to say in advance that there might not be weekly updates anymore. But don't worry, I'll try my best to update on time. I won't set an update day anymore, since it all depends on my free time now. School's still my top priority guys, so please bear with me please? :D Thanks.**

**Anyway, please rate and review!**


End file.
